Reckless
by TiedTogetherWithASmile
Summary: AU. All she wanted was to be in with the popular crowd. What she got was reinvention. Cliques get demolished, people change, and they grow up. Suddenly, three teens are mixed into a world called popularity. Loliver.Mileyx?.
1. Not So Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note**: Okay, so, heres my new story. I'm going to stick to it, I PROMISE. But unfortunately, I'm not going be continuing my story "Float On." which is a sequel to my first story. Nobody is reading it or reviewing, and every time I post a new chapter it's just a disspointment. And my one-shot, "Can I get your number?" Is just going to stay a one-shot. You can just use your imagination on what happens next :).

SO. About this story, It's AU. So they'll be some new characters and the characters you already know will most likely have different personalties and characteristics. It's a bit different, it doesn't take place in Malbu and it'll get a bit racy at times. But I hope you like it nonetheless. Some of the characters are based on real people I know (Unfortunately) so it was easier to write about them. I, for one, think it's pretty interesting and I hope you think so too!

Enjoy:)

--

"Miley!" Lilly Truscott called out to her bestfriend since birth, running to catch up with her walking figure. Miley stopped and turned around, cracking a toothy grin and waving. Lilly, breathless, finally caught up to her. She smiled, "How's the birthday girl today?" She chuckled, nudging Miley playfully.

Miley grinned, "It feels like any other day." She shrugged, shoving her hands in her jacket pocket and starting to walk.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "But, Miley, it _isn't _just any other day. It's your sweet sixteen!"

Miley sighed, her curly brown hair whipping around her face due to the wind. She looked up at Lilly, ignoring her last statement. "I thought I was meeting you at Dereks."

Derek Canavan was Lilly and Miley's other bestfriend. He was a fairly tall boy, with light brown hair that swept across his face. He had bright blue eyes, and his skin was always flawless. He was also on the varsity hockey team. If it wasn't for his witty banter, quirky remarks, and participation in the math team, he would attract many of the opposite sex. Truth be told, Derek was a very self-concious being. He didn't know how to act normally around other girls besides Lilly and Miley, especially if they were attractive. His social skills were most deffinitely lacking. But behind all his awkwardness, theres a charming boy who could always make you laugh no matter what. And Lilly and Miley loved him for it.

Lilly nodded, "I was walking there now. Then I spotted you, so why walk alone?" She shrugged, continuing to walk as the brisk November air hit her face. Living in the small town of Carlston, right in the smack dab of Massachusetts had its downsides.

Miley just nodded and smiled, giving Lilly very little to say. In all honesty, Miley was looking forward to having this walk to herself. For her to think. She was never a fan of this town, or should she say, the _people _in this town. Otherwise known as the Beautifuls, as Miley, Lilly, and Derek call them as an inside joke. They're awful. Cruel, selfish, wreckless, always either drunk or high. And the rumors that go around about them are just unbelievable.

"Oh no," Miley heard Lilly mumble, looking out into the distance at the retreating figures coming towards them. Miley didn't have to think twice about who was there.

"Hey look, it's the gruesome twosome!" A high-pitched, girly voice called out. She was laughing, her perfect dirty-blonde hairing swaying in the wind. Miley knew exactly who it was; Kristine Mullen. She was fairly popular in Carlston, very pretty, and one of the "Beautifuls." Miley couldn't stand her. She's been especially cruel to them ever since Derek rejected her last year when they were Freshmen.

Lilly rolled her eyes, grabbing Miley's arm and pulling her along. "Let's go, Miley. You don't need this."

"Where ya going, birthday girl?" This time it was a male voice calling out to them, and the fact that whoever it was even knew today was her birthday shocked her. She stopped and turned around, only to find the one and only Jake Ryan coming towards her. "Don't you want your present?"

Miley just looked at him questionably, not giving in to anything he was saying. This boy was not to be trusted.

"Close your eyes." He instructed her, and she could hear a few snickers coming from his friends behind him.

Lilly, who was growing frustrated and angry, decided to take action. "What are you all laughing about!?" She snapped at the group of people behind Jake. They all laughed even harder. Lilly crossed her arms and groaned, "Whatever you have planned, Jake, forget it. We're leaving, come on, Miley." She said, once again grabbing Miley's arm and pulling her along.

"God, I hate them." Lilly breathed out, hatred dripping from her voice. "I mean, he even knew it was your birthday and still tried to torment you!"

Miley just sighed, "I told you, Lilly, it's just like any other day."

--

They arrived at Derek's house. It was huge. And thats an understatement. His dad is some scary lawyer who scares the shit out of Lilly and Miley. But, his mom was nice. She owned a real estate company, so thats where all her money comes from. Lilly opened the front door without knocking, thats how it always is. She walked through the long hallway and into the living room with Miley, only to find Derek's 18-year-old brother, Brenden, playing PS3. They immediately blushed a bright shade of red, like they always did, when they saw the extremely attractive older brother of their bestfriend.

Without even looking up from the screen, Brenden spoke. "Derek's in his room." He said, causing the two girls to blush even harder.

"Uh.. thanks." Lilly said softly, running with Miley up the stairs. They shared a little giggle about the whole situation downstairs before entering Derek's clutered bedroom. It was blue, and there were cutouts from sports magazines hanging from every inch of the wall. Some had been replaced with pictures of the three bestfriends, curtesy of Lilly.

When Derek spotted the two, a smile grew on his face. He walked over to Miley, embracing her in a tight hug. "Happy Birthday." He said, releasing her.

She smiled, "Thanks, Derek. Now wheres my present?" She laughed, walking over to his couch and taking a seat as Derek now gave Lilly a hug.

Lilly walked over and joined Miley, as Derek digged through his closet. Finally, he pulled out a pink giftbag with "Happy Birthday" written on it. He grinned, walking over to the couch where Miley was sitting. "Here's your present, happy now?" He joked, handing her the bag.

She smiled, "Aw, Derek!" She said, pulling out the paper and grabbing her gift. Once she layed eyes on it, she screamed. "Ohmygod! I can't believe you got this for me!" She jumped off of the couch, embracing Derek in yet another hug.

"Lilly helped pay for it." He said, and Miley embraced Lilly in a hug also.

"I absolutely love it!" She smiled, holding up the three-hundred dollar Chanel purse she's been wanting ever since her 15th birthday.

Lilly grinned, "It's not everyday you turn sixteen. We wanted to get you something special."

"My suggestion was a wal-mart giftcard, but Lilly had other ideas." Derek joked, causing Miley to giggle and playfully smack him on the arm.

She sighed, still grinning, "Seriously, guys. This is amazing, thank you _so _much!"

Lilly chuckled, "See, I told you it wasn't just _any other day._" Lilly said, mocking Miley as she said the last part.

Miley took one last glance at her purse, then at her two bestfriends. A wide smile grew across her face, "You know what, you're right, Lilly."

"Well thats a first." Derek cut in, causing to get smacked off the head by Lilly.

Miley ignored that and continued, "Because tonight where going to do something we've never done before. And it's going to be different, but in a good way."

Derek raised his eyebrows, and exchanged a confused glance with Lilly.

"And that is?" Lilly asked, still looking utterly confused.

Miley grinned, "Tonight we're gonna party."

--

"_Party?_" Lilly repeated, eyebrows raised.

Miley, still grinning, bit her lip and stood up from the couch. "Yeah! I mean, sixteen is a big age. So why not do something big?" She explained, as Lilly and Derek exchanged skeptical glances. Miley tapped her chin lightly, "Hmm." She started, "Where do you think we could get a run?"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, _no!_" Derek shouted, arms raised in the air. "I'm not letting you get smashed on your birthday. That's a big no."

Miley groaned, "But Derek!" She protested, "Come on! None of us have ever been drunk before, it will be like a new experience."

Derek smiled sarcasticly, "Yeah, just the three of us, in my bedroom, drinking cheap scotch and Vodka. Sounds fun."

Lilly nodded her head, "Derek's got a point." She said, before adding "In his own, weird, twisted way."

Miley rolled her eyes, "We wouldn't just sit in your room, idiot. We'd go to the field."

"_The Field?_" Lilly and Derek both asked in unison, eyes wide and a shocked expression convering both of their faces. "You know who hangs out at the field, right?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, and?" Miley asked unphased.

"_And_" Lilly started, "They hate us, torment us, and will probably kick our asses. Well, the girls anyways."

Miley sighed, "They're not gonna do anything. They'll all be drunk anyways."

"Why do you wanna do this so badly, anways?" Lilly asked, more calm this time and staring intently at Miley.

"Because," Miley started, "It's my sixteenth birthday and I want to do something new, something exciting. Something I'll never forget. And I want my two bestfriends there with me." Miley took a deep breath, glancing back and fourth at her two friends.

They stood there, hesitant for a moment. Contemplating in their mind wether or not they should go with Miley's plan, they glanced over at eachother telepathically sending one another their final answer.

Derek sighed, "Fine."

Miley squealed loudly, only to be cut off.

"_But – _you can't get too drunk. Oh, and theres a little problem."

Miley raised her eyebrows, silently asking him what it was.

"How are we supposed to get the alcohol?" He asked, staring at her for the answer.

She bit her lip, "Well, doesn't Brenden have a fake I.D.?"

"Yeah, that says his name is Brad Pitt and that he's a 23-year-old doctor from Milwaukee."

Lilly laughed, "Seriously?" Derek nodded.

"Guys!" Miley snapped, looking towards Lilly. "Your cousin!" She exclaimed, "Patricia! She'll get it for us, I know she will."

Lilly groaned, Patricia was sure to get them a run. She's that type of person. "That's the problem." Lilly grumpled to herself, handing Miley over her cellphone with the number programmed inside.

--

"Lilly, your cousin is awesome." Miley said cheerfully, lugging the paper bag of alcohol down into the far-end of the field, where it was harder for the cops to catch you.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Yeah, she's wonderful."

As they grew nearer, the faint sound of the song "Low" could be heard playing. The continued walking, putting it aside until they reached their destination.

"Shit." Lilly mumbled, seeing the big group of teenagers dancing along to the beat, drinking cans and bottles of whatever alcohol was in it, and acting like complete morons.

Derek groaned, turning away about to leave. "I'm out of here."

"No!" Miley protested, grabbing Derek's arm. "Will you just wait?"

"We don't wanna be here, Miley!" Lilly shot back, in defense for Derek, which he fully appreciated. Something weird was going on with Miley, she wasn't acting herself. It freaked out the both of them.

"Hey, losers!" Someone called out from the group, slurring the words and laughing while talking.

Lilly groaned, closing her eyes, hoping it would make whoever it was go away.

It was Colleen Crifto, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and who was way too small for her age. She was short and petite and still had her braces on. She was also Kristine Mullen's bestfriend, and 'friends with benefits' with Jake Ryan's bestfriend, Oliver Oken.

Oliver Oken was cute, Lilly and Miley admitted it numerous times, much to the dismay of Derek. But he was a jerk – just like the rest of the them.

Colleen stumbled towards them, lunging herself onto Derek. "Hey math geek," She laughed, "Who invited you?"

"Um," He started, shifiting his shoulder out of her grip. "I was, uh, just leaving." He looked over to Miley with pleading eyes, "Now."

"No way." She said stubbornly, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm staying. You can go if you really want to." She said, turning on her heel and walking into the crowd of people.

Lilly, Derek, and Colleen all gaped at Miley. And Lilly couldn't help but think about how weird it was that Miley went from pretty much depression this morning, to this headstrong, it's-my-birthday, screw the "Beatifuls" attitude.

"What is that freak doing!?" Colleen stammered, following after Miley.

Lilly and Derek glanced at eachother, sharing guilty looks.

"We can't just leave her here." Lilly stated, sighing and crossing her arms.

Derek shrugged, "I don't know, she seems to quite enjoy thug life."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Come on, Derek! Miley's acting really weird, who knows what she'll do. We have to stay."

Derek swung his head to the side, groaning. "Lil-lyyyy." He whined, "I hate when you're right." He said, straighten his head and glaring at her.

"MOVE!" Lilly shouted, pushing Derek ahead of her and walking into the group.

Ignoring all the rude comments, Lilly and Derek walked through the group of teens. There was about twenty-two of them in all, not too many. But they really knew how to fill up a place. They live for moments like this, when so-called "losers" show up and they get the opportunity to torment them, it's their favorite thing it seemed.

Derek stopped and pointed to an empty area. "Found Miley." He said, unphased.

Lilly looked over and sure enough, there was Miley with a bottle of Absolute Vodka in her hands. She was taking small sips, scrunching her face up in disgust after each one.

"Miley!" Lilly shouted, stomping over to her bestfriend. She ripped the bottle out of her hands, ignoring the shocked look on Miley's face. "What has gotten _into _you!?"

Miley rolled her eyes, "I'm just trying to have a good time," She grabbed the bottle out of Lilly's hand, "Maybe you should try it."

Lilly's mouth dropped as Miley walked off.

"Ooh, salted." Derek said, pretending to shake salt with his hand over Lilly's head.

Lilly slapped his hand away, "Will you not!?" Lilly then softened, looking sadly at Derek. She shrugged, "Let's just go, looks like Miley can handle herself."

Derek gave a sorrowful glance to his friend and grinned, "Aright," He said, throwing his arm around her shoulder, "Harry Potter marathon?"

A smile grew on Lilly's face, "Of course, what else?"

Right as they were walking off, something, or someone, grabbed Lilly's right arm. She whipped around, slapping the hand away as a natural reaction.

"Whoa," The blonde-haired boy said, putting his hands up in defense. "Calm down." He said, cracking a smile.

Lilly's face dropped as she realized who was talking to her. It was Jake Ryan, and his breath reaked of alcohol. She rolled her arms, turning her back to him and trying to walk away.

"Hey, where you goin'?" He slurred, turning her around to face him.

"Let go of me!" Lilly protested, trying to tug her arm out of his grasp.

Jake just grinned, "Just.. hang out with me for a while."

At this point, Derek jumped in. "Hey, just let her go, okay?"

Jake glared a Derek, "Oh? What are you? Her boyfriend?"

Derek glanced nervously to Lilly for a second, then went to Jake where he glared right back at him. "Yeah, actually, I am her boyfriend. And I advise that you let go of my girlfriend," He stepped forward to Jake threatenly, "_Right now_."

Jake obliged, letting go of Lilly's arm. "Alright, man. Sorry. But if that was my girlfriend I would of stepped in a lot sooner," He looked back at Lilly, "You really want him?"

Lilly, still a flustered, just nodded. "Yeah." She mumbled, "I do."

He shrugged, "Whatever, your loss. I'm sure theres another slut I could get around here."

Lilly's eyes widened, "What'd you just call me?"

Jake grinned, "You heard me."

"Hear this." Derek jumped in, punching Jake directly in the face. Jake stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground. Everyone seemed to stop at that moment, looking over at the scene that just erupting. Lilly was panicing, her eyes wide and her heart beating at an extremely fast rate. She could see Miley staring at them, a red cup filled with alcohol in her hand, while flirting with a dark-haired boy she didn't recongize. Jake touched his lip, which he now knows is bleeding, and slowly stood up.

He looked at Derek, a confused expression on his face. "What the fuck, dude?" He asked before lunging at Derek.

Lilly gasped, running towards Jake and pushing him back onto the ground. Her eyes were even wider than they were before, and she was shocked at what she had just done. She shot a paniked look to Derek and shouted, "Run!"

The two took off together, running to wherever their feet were taking them. To anywhere but here.

--

**Author's Note**: Wow, A very um.. eventful first chapter. Haha. I didn't mean for that to happen, but, I just couldn't stop writing! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, and the after-math of that night will be revealed and so will Miley's weird behavior. Oh and I had to add that little bit about in Oliver in there just to let you know that he WILL be in this story. You'll hear more from him in the next chapter as well. But in the meantime, you guys should review :)

xoxo,

Cassidy.


	2. Those Things You Dont Like Talking About

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but, you can blame that on midterms. Unfortunately, I still have another week to go until I'm finished with them but after that I'm free to write whenever :). If I get some time in between studying, though, I'll try my best to update. And for those of you wondering, this will NOT be a Moliver. In all honesty, I have no idea who's going to end up with who yet but I can let you know right now that I will not put Miley and Oliver together. That's the one couple I do not support, so I'm sorry if you do.

--

"Keep going!" Lilly shouted to Derek, who stopped abruptly once they were off the field. He groaned in response, but started running with Lilly again nonetheless. They finally stopped once they were a whole block away, on the corner of East 3rd street.

Both out of breath, they grabbed their knees and started panting.

"I really gotta go out for sports or something." Lilly said in between breaths, referring at her ability (or lack thereof) of running for long periods of time.

"I'm already on a sports team and I'm _still _out of shape." Derek mentioned, finally being able to stand up straight and catch his breath.

Once they were both caught up with their own breaths, they took one look at each other and burst out laughing. "I can't believe what just happened back there!" Lilly said, still laughing.

Derek shook his head, "That was like some _8 Mile _shit back there. I felt like 50 Cent or something. I'm pretty sure that was pimp. Yeah, it was definitely pimp. It was pimp, right?"

Lilly continued to laugh, but this time at her best friend. "Yes, Derek. It was pimp."

He nodded, "I thought so."

"Alright," Lilly started, "Where to next, _boyfriend_?" She laughed, referring to Derek's lie back at the field.

Derek laughed, "That idiot still tried to get with you, even when I told him that. That's a disgrace to your fellow man."

Lilly giggled, rolling her eyes. "Come on, tough guy. Let's go watch that marathon."

Derek raised his eyebrows, "Tough guy, huh? I like that. And I'm down for the HP marathon, but on the way to my house can we talk about how great I am for blasting Jake Ryan straight in the face?"

Lilly laughed, "Yeah." Lilly nodded, reminiscing on it. Remembering it made her stop and stare at her best friend. She ran up, startling him and embracing him in a tight hug.

"What the -" He started, but Lilly cut him off.

"Thanks." Lilly said, her voice muffled.

Understanding what she was talking about, Derek smiled. "No problem, Lils. I couldn't let him get away with that."

She released the hug and smiled, "Thanks." She repeated, "Now we need to talk about Miley."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and _why _she thinks she's on an episode of _Degrassi_."

Lilly shrugged, "I'm guessing rebellion."

"I'm guessing psychotic." Derek said nonchalantly.

Lilly smacked his arm, "Derek! This is serious! Who knows what she's gonna do tonight."

Derek put his hands up, "I know I don't. And I never want to, either."

Lilly sighed, "Whatever. I'll find out soon enough. Let's just get back to your house, it's almost midnight."

"Your mom's actually letting you sleep over?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Lilly grinned, "Nope. But she thinks I'm staying at Miley's house, anyways. So why go home and explain to her why I'm not there?"

"True. Very true." Derek said, swinging his arm over her shoulder as they started off towards his house.

--

_Our Song is to slam the screen door_

_Sneaking out late, tapping on your window_

_When were on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause' it's late and your momma don' t know_

"Lilly!" Derek groaned, rolling over in his bed. "Pick up your phone now before I throw it out the window! And for the love of me, change your ringtone!"

Lilly forced herself out of the sleeping bag and starting digging through her purse. She came upon her silver EnV and answered it, "Hello?" She looked up at Derek, who was watching her and mouthed "Miley."

He nodded his head, understanding.

"No, I'm at Derek's. Um, yeah you can come here now. See you soon, bye." She hung up the phone, then looked at Derek and shrugged, "I guess Miley's coming over."

"Now?" He groaned, "But it's so early it's -" He looked at the clock, hesitant for a moment. "1 pm." He said slowly, as if not believing it.

Lilly shrugged, "Well, we _were _up til' 4 a.m. watching Harry Potter."

"This is true." He said, nodding.

About 20 minutes later, there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Opening the door slowly, Miley walked in. She looked terrible. Her hair was in one huge knot and her eye make-up was smeared underneath her eyes. You could tell she was trying to get it off, but it didn't work too well. She was also wearing an over-sized sweater and sweatpants – so un-Miley like.

"Miley!" Lilly shot up and hugged her best friend. "What in the _world _was going on last night?"

She looked dead. Deary, sad, and worn-out. She sighed, "Besides the fact that I did things with Jake Ryan that I shouldn't have? Because after that I really don't remember anything."

"Oh God." Derek groaned, burying his head into his hands. "You're taking on the role of Manny."

Miley looked at him, eyebrows raised. "What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind him!" Lilly said, regaining her friends attention. "What do you mean _did things_?"

Miley sighed, "I feel so gross. I don't even want to talk about it."

Lilly gulped, "Did you.. you know.. _do it_?" She blushed a shade of red, embarassed by using the term 'do it.'

"No!" Miley shouted, "Ohmygod, of course not! Lilly!" Her eyes got wide, not believing her friend would even accuse her of doing something like that.

"I'm sorry! But the way you said it, and by the way you were acting last night I wasn't sure." Lilly said, defending herself.

Miley sighed, "Yeah, sorry about that by the way."

Lilly shrugged it off, "It's fine. Just tell me what happened with Jake!"

Miley glanced over at Derek, uncomfort overcoming her. He was one her best friends. But he was a guy, and this was more then just a little awkward. She looked back to Lilly, seeing the anxious expression on her face and took a deep breath, "Okay, well.. I kind of, well I did.. I mean, I was drunk but still.."

"Miley!" Lilly cut her off, annoyed.

"Alright! Sorry." Miley said, sighing. "Let me start from the beginning.."

--

_Miley was frustrated, annoyed, and just wanted to let loose. To let go of all her anger and resentment, even if was only for night. She wanted to fit in. That's it. And if that meant ditching her best friend's for her arch enemies, then so be it. It was her birthday, after all, and she did invite Lilly and Derek along with her. Even if she had to force them. _

_Out of Lilly and Derek's site, Miley grabbed a half-filled coca-a-cola bottle and filled the rest with vodka. It took her a while to finish, as she took small sips not being able to handle the stinging sensation the alcohol made her feel as it slithered down her throat. Not letting the vodka kick in yet, Miley decided, against her better judgment, to take more..._

"_Whoa, you okay there?" A raspy, male voice could be heard as Miley layed in the grass on her back. She could hear him chuckling, and she slowly picked her head up to see the boy that was talking to her. There, before her, stood Matt Forbes. He was all around an average kid. Average height, average brown hair, average weight, etc. But tonight, though maybe it was just the alcohol talking, Matt looked more like an abercrombie model then ever. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle, and his brown hair looked soft and silky. He face seemed flawless, not a blemish in sight. _

_Smiling, she did her best to stand up, stumbling in the process. Matt laughed, taking hold of her arm to help support her. Once she was up, she noticed Matt give her a once over. Suddenly his eyes widened, "Hey, I know you!" He exclaimed, Miley gulped. "You're that girl who hangs out with that freak on my hockey team." _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." Miley slurred, grabbing his shoulder and putting on her flirty face. _

"_Right.." Matt nodded, furrowing his eyebrows. _

"_OH MY GOD!" _

_A shrilly, girly scream snapped Miley out of her trance of the boy. Matt's head snapped toward the scene, his eyes widening in the process. "Shit!" He yelled before running off. Miley, drunk and confuse, tried to figure this out. She looked at the scene more closely, catching the eye of her best friend, Lilly. Below her layed heartthrob Jake Ryan, blood searing from his lips. Miley's eyes widened with horror, and then, just like that, her bestfriend was gone. She could see Lilly running off with someone else, her brain not able to process the fact that it was most likely Derek she was with. _

_Miley, forgetting about the scene right after it occurred, took a seat on a rock. She was drinking again, all her common sense fading. She heard the leaves crinkle in front of her, and when she looked up she saw none other then Jake Ryan. She may be drunk, but no matter how wasted you are, you're always shy in the presence of Jake Ryan. _

_He was smiling down at her as her heart raced increased._

_  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked. She nodded, and when he sat down next to her she could see the blood dried on his lips. Not thinking before she spoke, Miley asked "What happened?" _

_He chuckled, "I guess you're too wasted to remember." He said, looking into her eyes with a sly expression. Anyone else would of walked away after that, but Miley was too intoxicated to notice that look in his eyes. He was about to use her, and she had no idea about it. _

"_Why don't we go over there?" He asked, pointing to behind the bleachers. _

_Miley grinned, giggling in her attempt to be cute. He got up first, grabbing her hands and pulling her up on her feet. He lead her over to the bleachers. "You're about to get lucky." Jake laughed rudely, _

_winking at Miley as he un-zipped his jeans. _

_Miley was confused, and Jake must of caught on to that as he said, "It's easy, trust me. Just get on your knees." _

_Miley nodded, and followed Jake's instructions.._

--

Miley finished her story, her face beat red in embarassament as her two best friend's looked at her with shocked expressions.

"**Miley!**" Lilly shouted, her eyes widened. "I can't believe it.." Lilly said, almost in a whisper, looking away and shaking her head.

"I know, I can't believe Matt called me a freak. He's the freak. He can't even skate, I don't know what coach see's in him.."

"Derek!" Miley cut him off, "That's not what important here!" Miley put her head in her hands, "What if people find out?" She muffled through her hands.

Lilly put a hand on Miley's shoulder, "No one's going to find out, Miley."

Miley looked up, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes at any moment. "But Jake.. what if he tells people? People will talk, Lilly. They'll call me.. well, you know what they'd say."

"They'd call you a whore." Derek said, matter-of-factly.

Lilly rolled her eyes, smacking Derek's arm. "You're supposed to be _comforting _her, you idiot!"

Miley sighed, "He's right. If this gets out.."

"It's not." Lilly reassured her, "Now let's go raid Derek's fridge, and with any luck maybe Brendan will be down there." Lilly winked, causing Miley to crack a smile.

"I saw him down there when I came in." Miley squealed, getting up along with Lilly as Derek rolled his eyes and grunted.

"I feel so used." He groaned, following Lilly and Miley out of his bedroom.

--

After an entire pint of icecream, some comforting words, and several unsuccessful attempts to flirt with Brendan, Lilly suggested that they go to the mall and shop. Lilly wasn't fond of shopping, it just wasn't her thing. But, Miley loved it. It was kind of like her therapy. If one thing could get Miley's mind off of this unfortunate situation, it would be shopping. That or Orlando Bloom, but shopping seems a lot easier to get to right about now.

"This is _so _cute!" Miley squealed, grabbing a light yellow baby doll tank-top off of the rack and holding it up to examine it. A smile plastered on her face, Miley turned to Derek. "Isn't it, Derek?"

"Yeah! And don't forget the matching flip-flops!" He replied with fake enthusiasm, sarcastically smiling.

Miley shook her head, "Boys." She mumbled, placing the tank-top back on the rack and continuing to search through it.

After several minutes, Derek groaned. "Where's Lilly?"

Miley didn't look up from the clothes, "Getting us iced-coffee's, why?"

"What!?" He asked, looking offended. "And you didn't offer me one?"

Miley looked at him like he was insane, "You hate iced-coffee!"

He shrugged, "So? It's the thought that counts, right? That's like.. me not offering you a peanut-butter sandwich."

"That does not help your argument! I'm allergic to peanut butter!"

"And?" Derek raised his eyebrows, "I'd still be being thoughtful."

Miley's eyes widened, "Yeah! Thoughts of killing me!"

Derek raised his index finger, about to say another witty remark. He froze in place, while Miley just stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Um, Miley. I think you might wanna .. try this on." He said, shoving a royal blue t-shirt into Miley's hand. She held it up, it was three times too big for her.

"Derek, why are you -" She said, only to cut herself off by turning around and seeing none other then Kristine Mullen and Colleen Crifto, but that wasn't the worst part. Following closely behind them: Jake Ryan and Oliver Oken.

Miley stood frozen in place, eyes wide. Derek tugged on Miley's arm, breaking her out of her stone structure and running over to the boys section. They crouched down behind one of displays, watching carefully as to where the four un-wanted teenagers where walking towards.

"There you guys are!" Exclaimed an exasperated voice.

Miley and Derek looked up, finding Lilly looking at them strangely. She raised her eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Miley said, placing a finger to her lips.

"What? Why? Hey!" Without an explanation, Derek grabbed Lilly's arm and brought her down to their level. Lilly crinkled her forehead, "I get you an ice-coffee and this is how you repay me!"

"Lilly!" Miley whispered, frustrated. "Jake's here!"

Lilly's eyes widened, "Here? In this store?"

"Yes! Now shush!"

Lilly nodded in agreement, soon followed by an "Ow!" Lilly inspected her hand, which was just stepped on. She heard that girly, frilly laugh and looked up. Kristine Mullen was standing above, looking completely unsurprised and giggling.

"What are you freaks doing?" She continued to laugh, as Oliver Oken started to walk over towards her, noticing her non-stop laughter.

Miley, Derek, and Lilly all jumped up, embarrassed as it was.

Oliver noticed them standing there and gave Kristine an annoyed look, "Stop being a bitch, Kristine."

Kristine's mouth dropped, "I wasn't! Why do you always assume that!?"

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe because you find it hilarious when tormenting people, and I know that the goof crew over here are your main targets."

Lilly placed her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised. "Goof crew?"

Oliver looked over at her, surprised that she would even have the guts to speak up. He shrugged, "Yeah, what about it? I'm trying to stick up for you here."

"Well, you're doing a horrible job of it." She replied, hands still kept firmly on her hips.

"Fine then, I won't stick up for you. I'll just let Kristine torture you for the rest of your life."

Lilly shrugged, "I'm pretty sure I only have to deal with her for another two years."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Truscott."

"Whatever, _Oken_." She mimicked his tone, rolling her own eyes. Miley shook her head at her best friend, while Derek just stood there awkwardly.

Miley's eyes suddenly widened as a familiar blonde boy made his way over to where they were standing. She grabbed Lilly's arm, about to turn around and walk away but stopped when she heard his voice.

"Hey." He said coolly, as Miley plastered on a fake smile. She thought that maybe, just maybe, if she pretended like she didn't remember the night before, he wouldn't mention it.

He smiled back at Miley, adding a little wink. She bit her lip, not letting that frustrated groan escape her mouth. Lilly took aware of this, and gave Miley an awkward glance. She wanted to get away from the situation just as much as Miley did.

"So, Molly, you coming back to the field anytime soon?" He asked slyly, and Miley knew what he was implying. She was getting angry with him now, but she couldn't yell, not here, not anywhere. She wasn't strong enough to stick up for herself to the mighty Jake Ryan.

"Um, no, I don't think so.." Miley said quietly, her face turning pink of embarrassment.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Her name is Miley."

Jake just shrugged, not even bothering to look in Lilly's direction. He kept his eyes on Miley. "Aw, why not? It was fun, wasn't it?" He grinned, and Miley gulped.

Kristine's eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were squinted, obviously confused. "What's going on here?" She whined, wanting to get the latest gossip of the local heartthrob and loser.

Jake looked at his pretty friend and continued to grin, "Let's just say she's earned her welcome at the field."

Kristine's eyes widened, as she looked at Miley in disbelief. She scoffed, "Didn't think you had it in you, Stewart." And instead of calling her a slut, or ruining her innocent-girl reputation, all Kristine said was, "See you in school." She left with a pearly white smile and a small wave, followed by Jake and Oliver. Oliver shooting Lilly a dirty look before leaving the store.

"Weird." Derek said, finally talking.

Lilly nodded, "Definitely weird."

But Miley, on the other hand, thought it was anything but weird. She thought it was the best thing to happen. Maybe she can be popular now. That's all she really ever wanted. Sure, this wasn't how she pictured it but she'll take what she can get.

Miley turned to Lilly, "Lilly, must you always fight with Oliver?" She didn't want her friend's outspoken personalty to ruin her chances.

Lilly shrugged, "I can't stand the boy!"

Miley groaned, "But he's _cute _and _popular_!"

"So!" Lilly protested, "Who cares?" She said, rolling her eyes and walking towards the store exit, Derek following closely behind.

"I do." Miley mumbled under her breath, crossing her eyes and following her friends out of the store.

--

**Good? Bad? I don't know. **

**Reviews would be nice :)**

**xoxo,**

**Cassidy.**


	3. Frenemies

To Miley, the last class of the day is always the worst. She finds herself countinuously glancing at the clock, silently cursing in her head when she sees that theres still a half hour left. Especially today, though. Reason one being that she's in Chemistry class. Come on, now, who honestly cares that 'K' is the symbol for Potassium? But that doesn't really matter, because reason number two is why Miley's foot is tapping uncontrollably underneath her desk. Today in Art class, by some miracle that Miley herself didn't come to believe yet, Kristine Mullen asked her to hang out after school. She wasn't sure if Jake was going to be there or not, and she prayed to God he wouldn't, but she couldn't turn down an offer like that. _She_ was going to _Kristine Mullen's_ house.

Let's just say that it's a big deal.

"Pshh! Miley!" Lilly whispered, loudly enough to break Miley from her trance and to turn around. Lilly pointed to a piece of scrunched up paper next to Miley's feet. She picked it up, turning back to her desk. She carefully opened it, making sure it wasn't too loud so her teacher, Mr. Walsh, could hear it. The letter read -

_Miley, me and Derek are going to the movies after school. You're definitely coming! He wants to see Cloverfield, but we'll convince him to see 27 dresses ;) We'll tell him it's an action movie about.. dresses .. or something. He'll believe it.. I think. _

Miley giggled at Lilly's last line, then instantly frowned as she remembered what exactly she was supposed to do today. Quickly thinking of an excuse, Miley wrote back -

_Sorry Lilly, I can't. I have to help my dad clean around the house. It's stupid, I know. But with Jackson living there, he needs all the help he can get! _

She knew it was a lame excuse, but it was all she could come up with at the moment. She turned back around, to find Lilly looking at her anxiously. She suddenly felt guilt wash over her, but shook it out once she told herself it was for a good reason. She threw the crumbled up paper back to Lilly, turning around right away so she wouldn't have to see her friend's dissapointed face.

Right then, the bell rang. Miley was the first to jump out of her seat, excitement taking over. She ignored Lilly, who was calling out for her to wait up, and rushed over to her locker. She opened her locker, searching her mind for the assigned homework for tonight. _Do I need my literature book? No.. Geometry book? I think I do.. Um, I'll take it just in case. I definitely need my Geometry notebook, though._

"Hey Miley!"

Miley turned right around at sound of bright, girly voice. Kristine Mullen's pearly white teeth where staring her in the face, "You're still coming over today, right?" She raised her perfectly arched eyebrows expectantly.

Miley managed a smile, then nodded. "Yeah, definitetly."

Kristine grinned, "Cool. Meet me outside." She said, waving good-bye.

Miley quickly shoved her needed books into her backpack, threw on her jacket, and rushed outside.

She searched the school's campus, but came upon a familiar blond headed girl and brown-haired boy talking as they took their normal route home. There was that guilt again. It wasn't like she was ditching Lilly and Derek, I mean, she did make plans with Kristine first..

"Miley! Over here!" Kristine waved, motioning for her to come towards her. She was standing with Colleen, who's arm were crossed over her chest. She didn't look too happy. Miley shrugged it off.

"My older sister is giving us ride to my house." Kristine said, walking over to a black suburan. Miley followed.

"Your sister Kate?" Miley asked, knowing. Kate was a pretty senior at their school, she was in Jackson's class. He used to obsess over her when he was a sophomore. That's all she would ever hear about, _"Today, Kate Mullen.."_ blahblahblah.

Kristine nodded, hopping into the front seat. Miley and Colleen got into the back seat, and Miley pretended not to notice the distance Colleen was obviously trying to keep between them.

"Hey Kate." Kristine greeted her sister, a smile plastered on her face. She motioned her hand in the back towards Miley, but kept her eyes forward. "This is my friend, Miley Stewart."

Miley's eyes widened at the word _friend_.

"Stewart?" Kate asked, raising her eyebrows and looking at Miley through the rear-view mirror. "Are you related to Jackson?"

Miley nodded, surprised that Kate even knew who her brother was. "Yeah, he's my brother."

Kate smiled, "Really? Will you tell him I said hi? I have no classes with him this year," Her smiled dropped, "It sucks. He could always make you laugh. Even in Chemistry."

Miley chuckled, "Seriously? I think his jokes are lame."

"That's the point." Kate grinned, "They're so lame that they're funny."

By this time they were already on their way to the Mullen's house, and Miley found it surprisingly easy to talk to Kate. Even though Kate was an older version of Kristine, and even prettier then her, she was less scary and definitely more down-to-earth.

"Yeah, I guess." Miley shrugged, "But I still think they're lame – and not funny. But I'll tell him you said hi."

"Cut him some slack!" Kate laughed, and then they were pulling into a drive-way.

Miley figured that this must be Kristine's house, and what she saw surprised her. It wasn't some huge mansion that Miley pictured in her mind. It didn't have gates were you enter and a security guard at the front. It didn't have a huge lawn, or a pool house or anything of the sort.

It was just your average, everyday, surburan house. Painted a solid white, with a polished wooden door and shuttered windows.

They got out of the car, and Miley thanked Kate for the ride.

She laughed, "It was no problem, it wasn't like we weren't going to the same place."

"Right." Miley nodded, suddenly feeling embarassed.

Kristine rolled her eyes, "Come on." She said, grabbing Miley by the arm and leading her into the house. Miley barely got a look at it before she dragged up to Kristine's bedroom.

And there was only one word to describe it: _Pink._

Everything was pink. Her walls, her bedspread, her night lamp, _everything_.

Miley never knew there were so many different shades of pink. I guess you learn a new thing everyday.

She sat down at the Kristine's computer desk, finding the fluffy light-pink chair to be very comfortable. Kristine's white MacBook sat in front of her, her iChat signed on and different IM boxes opened all over the screen. One, she noticed, was from Jake's screen name. She looked away, only to see a huge tack board with different pictures and magazine cut-outs covering it. There were pictures from them at the field, holding bottles of pepsi that she knew was definitely not really pepsi. Most of the pictures were of her and Colleen; At the mall, in New Hampshire, at each other's houses, etc. And then there were some from last years Homecoming, Kristine with Jake, who was her date. And then her and Jake posing with Colleen and Oliver. Miley suddenly really wanted to get a tack board.

Miley swirled around in the chair to face Kristine, who was leaning against her dresser. Colleen was to Miley's left, sitting on the bed.

Miley cleared her throat, "Your room.." She started, "It's very.. pink."

Kristine smiled, "Thanks!" She exclaimed.

Miley smiled back, "Yup."

Kristine looked at Colleen, giving her a glance before she started talking.

"So Miley.."

"Yeah?" Miley asked, getting nervous. She absentmindedly starting picking at her fingernails.

"I hope you know that this means we're friends now." Kristine said, eyeing Miley.

Miley nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Kristine plastered on a smile, "Good." she said, dropping her hand, her gold bangles clanging. "You're really pretty. Do you know that, Miley?"

Miley blushed, she was never on for taking compliments nicelty. "Um, no. I mean, I don't know.. thanks."

Kristine grinned, "Don't be so modest." She said, walking over towards the left side of the room, where the bed was. "I'm not one to be self-centered, Miley, but I'm popular." Colleen cleared her throat loudly from the bed. Kristine glanced over at her, "_We're _popular." She said, and Colleen smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah, I know." Miley said, her expression telling Kristine and Colleen that it was already obvious.

"Well, anyways." Kristine said, moving on. "If you're our friend, then _you're _popular. Are you okay with that?" Kristine asked her, raising her eyebrows.

Miley chuckled, "Okay with being popular? Duh. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kristine bit her lip, looking over at Colleen who looked as if she didn't care at all. Miley suddenly got worried, not knowing what to expect.

"Well.." Kristine started, "Things will change."

Miley raised her eyebrows, "Change? How?" She asked, sincerely curious.

Kristine fiddled with her newly manicured fingernails. She sighed, "Do you remember in middle school? When I was best friend's with Nikki Joyce?"

Miley's eyes widened at the rememberance of this, "Ohmygod, yes! I can't believe that.. I totally forgot about it."

Kristine forced a laugh, "Yeah, I try to." She sighed again, "Anyways, we were the best of friend's up until the beginning of seventh grade. And I mean, come on, she was at my house practically eveyday, she saw my sister. Anyone with a fifth grade education would of known that when I got out of my awkward stage," She said that part in a whisper, like it was embarassing and she was the only one to ever go through it, "I would be good-looking. But, of course she didn't. And I couldn't help that, you know? So I didn't understand why she was so mad at me."

Miley nodded, and Kristine went on.

"So I became friends with Colleen, and me and Nikki were still friends, you know? Just not as close as we used to be." She continued, taking a seat next to Colleen on the bed. "So then in eighth grade, our friendship was practically gone. I tried being friends with her, but she was also so moody and stuff. So annoying." Kristine rolled her eyes, "And then when me and Colleen became friends with Jake and Oliver, she grew even more mad! I think she was jealous. But that's besides the point. It's when I got my first boyfriend, Jared Wells, that our friendship completely ended."

Miley furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh.. well, I'm sorry about that. But, um, what does this have to do with me?"

"Miley!" Kristine exclaimed, throwing her off-guard. "I didn't want to have to explain it to you, but I guess I'm gonna have to." She sighed, "I'm saying that you and Lilly are probably going to drift. The math geek, too."

Miley's insides turned into a knot. Lose her best friends? She couldn't. This isn't worth it. Being popular isn't worth their friendship. She gulped, "I-I can't.." She stuttered hopelessly.

"Oh, Miley." Kristine looked at her with fake sympathy, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. I mean, it's not like, guarenteed that you'll lose them. I'm just saying it might happen."

Miley looked at her with all hope, "Really?"

"Yeah, of course." Kristine smiled, "Maybe Lilly's not like Nikki, and won't be pissed when you get your first boyfriend."

"Oh, I've already had my first boyfriend." Miley said, defending herself.

Kristine grinned and shared a glance with Colleen, "Of course you have."

Colleen, speaking for the first time, pipped in. "And besides, you would drift from them anyways." She said like it was obvious.

Suddenly Miley wished she would of just kept quiet.

"I mean, once Truscott and that _freak _get together you'd just end up being the third wheel."

Miley found herself bursting out in laughter, "_Lilly and Derek_? I don't think so."

"Are you _blind_?" Colleen asked rudely, "My six-year-old brother could tell that they're in like.. love, or whatever."

Miley shook her head, "No, you don't know them like I do. They're like brother and sister. Besides, Lilly likes Chris Randall."

"No way, really?" Kristine asked with sudden interest.

Oops. Maybe she shouldn't of mentioned that.

Colleen rolled her eyes, "As long as it's not Oliver. Because she tries way too hard to flirt with him. It gets annoying."

"No she doesn't!" Miley said, defending her friend. She found herself really not liking Colleen. "She actually hates him. When she fights with him, it's not flirting."

"Sure it's not."

"It's isn't!"

"Okay, enough." Kristine chimed in, putting up her hand. "Drop it, Colleen." She hissed, then turned back to Miley.

"That reminds me," She started, "I don't care about what happened with you and Jake at the field. Lots of stuff happens there. But just don't think about doing anything with him again, okay? Or, and I hate even saying it, think about a relationship with him. He's _mine_."

Kristine's attitude change made Miley nervous. "No! I wouldn't.. And I'm sorry about the field.. I didn't know you two were together."

Kristine sighed, examining her cuticles. "We're not. _Yet_. But -"

"_But _everyone in the school knows that he's off-limits. Him and Kristine have been like, flirting and stuff since eighth grade. They have chemistry." Colleen cut in, taking over the explaining from her friend. "Kind of like your two best friend's, Miley." Colleen said sarcastically, knowing it would make Miley mad

Miley used her better judgement and ignored that last statement.

Kristine seemed to be also be growing frustrated with her best friend and let out a loud sigh, "Will you _shut up_, Colleen? Why do you care so much anyways? Do you like Derek or something, because -"

"Ew, no!" Colleen cut in, scrunching up her face in disgust.

Kristine rolled her eyes, "Well if you bring it up one more time I swear to God that I'll tell Oliver you have herpes and then set him up with Lilly."

Colleen narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Kristine smirked, and Miley was shocked at the way these two best friend's talked to each other. Sure, her and Lilly would make fun of each other playfully, but this? It's almost as if their.. "_frenemies"_

"Bitch." Colleen muffled under her breath, but Kristine didn't seem to hear it. Miley did, however, and had her answer: They _were _frenemies. They were in a constant competition, with Kristine always coming out on top. That's why Colleen stays with her, and if by some miracle, the small little strawberry blonde-haired girl beat Kristine at the top, she'd leave her in a second.

Kristine turned back to Miley suddenly, a wide smile spread across her face. Was it weird that Miley was scared of this girl? Even though she was three months older then her? Yes, Kristine was being nice to her now but the more time they spend together, will she be treated like Colleen?

She shook that thought out of her head. She wasn't going to be Kristine's new best friend, just _a _friend. Lilly will be her best friend always. Always.

"_Okay,_" Kristine started, grinning. "Since tomorrow's Friday, we have plenty of time to hang out. Show you the ropes." She laughed, "I'm kidding, but there _is _a party at Oliver's house."

Miley smiled, suddenly excited. "Really? I've never actually been to a real house party before." Miley cursed herself in her head. Why would she tell them that!? Idiot.

Colleen scoffed, while Kristine just smiled. "Aw. That's cute. This will be your first! So exciting. I have to help you pick out your outfit!"

"And _don't _bring your friends." Colleen added from the bed.

Kristine clenched her teeth in annoyance. "Don't listen to her. Bring whoever you want."

"Alright," Miley said, unable to contain her excitement. "I'm going to be so anxious in school tomorrow!" She let out, giggling.

Kristine giggled along, "You should be. Because this is where the real fun begins."

--

**Author's Note**: Yup. Another party next. Haha. It won't be like the first one, don't worry. But things are really gonna get started in the next chapter and we'll deal with some problems and issues that are going to lie ahead. And I know some of my characters are over-dramatized but I like it. Haha. I want to bring out their personalties. Yeah, that's my excuse. Lol. Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter even though it wasn't _that _good. But don't worry, I'm just getting started ;)

Much Love!  
Cassidy.


	4. Shes Used To Popcorn, Not Parties

"_I swear to God_, if you throw _one more _piece of popcorn at my head I'm going to -"

"You're going to what?" Derek asked with a coy smile, raising his eyebrows.

Lilly glanced around her living room, looking for something – anything – that could be used to her advantage right now. "I'll.. Well, you know the kitchen is just the next room over. And kitchen's contain _very large _knives." She smirked.

Derek rolled his eyes, reaching into the popcorn bag and throwing another piece at Lilly's head.

"DEREK!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." He surrendered, "There's none left anyways."

Lilly extended her arms, looking around the living room. "Yeah, cause it's all over my floor!"

"Stop complaining, Lillian. You're not the one who has to wake up at 5 a.m. tomorrow for hockey practice."

Lilly sighed, "Yeah, that _does _suck." Then she glared at her friend, letting go of her only-for-a-second mellow persona, "And _never _call me Lillian again."

Noticing her hateful stare, Derek nodding understandingly.

"You got it."

"Good." Lilly smiled. "But hey. Serious topic of conversation. Not that you can hold one, but it's worth a try. Um. Have you talked to Miley this past week.. like, at all?"

Derek contemplated this is head, then turned back to Lilly. "You know, now that I think of it.. not really. I mean, occassionally in Geometry but then Mr.White yells a lot and he's a scary dude. And he just goes on and on about how we're wasting our future by talking and not paying attention so then we stop talking and.."

"Okay! I get it!" Lilly cut him off, putting her hands up. "I get it." She suddenly went silent, looking deep in thought. It seemed like an eternity until Derek said something.

"Hey, Lilly, are you okay?"

She jumped up, lightly pushing Derek's waving hand out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just.. don't you think that's a little weird?" She asked, "This whole week I've asked her to hang out after school, it's always excuse after excuse."

"Yeah." Derek agreed, "You're right. And where is she at lunch?"

Lilly shrugged, "She says that she's practicing for the school play during lunch. Did you know Miley was into theater?"

Derek shook his head, "Miley can't sing!" He laughed, "Atleast.. I don't think she can."

Lilly sighed, shaking her head as if shaking the problem away. She shrugged, "Whatever. She'll come around. _Anyways_, homecoming's coming up! Who are you planning on asking this year?" Lilly grinned, nudging her best friend.

He shrugged, examining a popcorn currnel. "No one."

"No one!?" Lilly gaped, "Why not!? I know you don't like the school, but I mean, it's _homecoming!_"

Derek looked at Lilly expectantly, "You_ would _say that. You're a girl."

Lilly looked offended, "And? Don't pull the gender card on me! Boys get just as excited."

Derek raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, I know. Trust me. You should hear the locker room talk."

"Locker room talk?" Lilly asked curiously.

"You don't wanna know." Derek shook his head, "Just don't go to homecoming with anyone from the hockey team. They have a lot more then just dancing on their minds."

"Oh." Lilly nodding, understanding. "No worries." She smiled, "I'm hoping Chris Randall will ask me. And he's on the swim team. Boys on swim team seem nice, right?" Lilly asked hopefully.

Derek smiled, "Yeah. They do. Don't worry about it." He said reassuringly.

Lilly smiled, and turned to watch the movie that had been playing the entire time. She was trying to get back into it, since she missed some crucial parts, until Derek stood up and broke her concentration.

"I'm gonna go make more popcorn." He said, ushering towards the kitchen.

Lilly widened her eyes, jumping up from the couch and going after him. She could hear his laughter coming from the kitchen.

"This is my house, Derek! You are not wasting anymore popcorn on my head! DEREK!"

--

"Ohmygod!" Kristined gasped, holding one perfectly manicured hand up to her mouth. "You. Look. _Amazing!_" She exclaimed, setting apart each word.

Miley smiled shyly, "You really think so?" She asked, looking in the mirror and examining her Kristine-inspiried outfit. She was clad in a grey Hollister button-down sweater (it was low-cut, and the fact that she wasn't wearing a tank-top underneath made Miley feel a little more then uncomfortable), a jean mini-skirt and sandy Uggs. Her hair was the only thing Miley felt was _real _about herself. It was curled, and her bangs were pulled back. Simple and cute. _You're supposed to breaking out of 'simple and cute', Miles!_ She scolded herself, smiling at the mirror and then turning to face Kristine.

"I love it!" She exclaimed, giving the blond girl a light hug. "Thanks for letting me borrow your stuff."

Krisitine smiled, "No problem! Look at you! She looks great, doesn't she, Colleen?" She turned to the bright pink tank-top clad girl and smiled.

Colleen, though forced, smiled. "Yeah. Wonderful." She said through gritted teeth.

"Okay." Kristine said, putting out her hands as if to stop everything that was happening. She walked into the middle of her bedroom and gave a little twirl. "On a scale of one to ten."

Colleen put a manicured finger up to her chin and taped it lightly, "Definitely a ten. I just _love _your shoes. Flats are so in right now."

"I know, right?" Kristine smiled, "They're _Coach_." She turned to Miley expectantly, raising her eyebrows.

Miley bit her lip. "Um. I agree with Colleen, definitely a ten. You really know how to pull off skinny jeans."

Kristine smiled modestly, "Aw! You're so sweet."

She walked over towards her vanity, adding one more coat of sparkling lip-gloss and grabbed her Louis Vuitton purse off her dresser. "Now that we're all ready, lets head out. Miley, what time is it?"

"Oh, um." Miley quickly pulled out her faux Chanel purse and riffled through it, pulling out her sleek pink Razr. "It's 8:41. We're late." Miley stated, placing her phone back inside her purse.

Kristine bared a toothy grin, "Perfect." She opened the door and stuck her head out. "Kate! We're ready!"

"Your sister doesn't mind driving you around everywhere?" Miley asked, raising her eyebrows. She couldn't believe that, considering her older brother barely gets off the couch long enough to drive _himself _places.

Kristine shared a secretive glance with Colleen, then smirked. "I got some dirt on her. Let's just leave it at that."

"Wait!" Colleen exclaimed, and Kristine looked back at her friend, annoyed. "What about me? How do _ I _look?"

Kristine took one glance at Colleen's too-bright-pink tank and didn't even throw on a smile. "You'll definitely _stand out._ Now let's go! I'm not getting any younger!"

"Yeah, but you are getting bitchier." Colleen mumbled, following Kristine out the door, who didn't hear her.

Miley, on the otherhead, did.

--

The party was huge.

The party was loud.

The party was .. not Miley's style.

Normally right now, Miley Stewart would be sitting at Lilly Trustcott's house, attempting to watch a movie while Derek Canavan threw popcorn at her and Lilly's heads. There would be fighting and yelling, more popcorn, and another rented movie never watched. She would be in her pajamas, sitting on Lilly's out-this-world comfortable couch and snuggling up with a heated blanket.

But not tonight.

Tonight she was at this huge, loud, party with pretty people and alcohol. She wasn't wearing comfortable pajamas, she was wearing Kristine Mullen's clothes and felt anything but beautiful. She felt like slut of the year. But this is what she wanted, right?

"Miley! Come on girl, go mingle! Find a homecoming date or something!" Kristine said, giving Miley a little shove into the crowd of teenagers as she wandered off, lached on to the arm of Jake Ryan. She caught a brief glance of them walking up the stairs together, hand-in-hand, and only knew of one reason why they might be doing that.

She tried not to think about it.

She walked in the crowd aimlessly, not knowing what to do with herself. Miley Stewart was not used to these kinds of events. She wasn't used to watching Oliver Oken and Colleen Crifto make-out on couches, or walk-in on Michael Davis while he was puking his brains out when all she wanted do was use the bathroom.

"_Stewartttttt_" Someone sang from behind Miley, who was now standing by the refreshment table. The voice sounded oh-so familiar and by closing her eyes tightly, Miley thought maybe she would go away. She turned around slowly, opening one eye. Nope. She was still there. Miley then let her other eye open and sighed.

"Hi, Colleen." She said in a monotone, stirring the straw around in her drink.

Colleen hiccuped, then giggled and wouldn't take her hands off of Oliver, who was standing beside her. She was obviously drunk. Miley groaned, not wanting to deal with this.

"Why are you just standing there? You look stupid!" Colleen spat, continuing to giggle as Oliver pushed her hands off of his arm. He gave Miley a sympathetic look.

"Colleen, why do always do that?" He asked her while struggling to keep her hands off of him. Oliver didn't seem drunk. He seemed perfectly sober. Miley was thankful for this.

Colleen was now getting annoyed and glared hard at Oliver. "No. Why do _you _always do _that_? You don't even like me! Do you? God, Oliver! Get the – the -" She stuttered, right before running out of site, clutching her hand over her mouth.

Oliver just stared after her, not even bothering to help. "Puking." He said, keeping his focus forward but directing his comment towards Miley.

"Yeah," Miley nodded, "I figured that."

"I'm sorry about her. She can be, well, she's alright once you get to know her." He said, pouring himself a cup of Pepsi.

Miley gave a small smile, knowing not to believe what Oliver was saying. "Why?" She asked out of nowhere, and suddenly widened her eyes. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"Why what?" Oliver asked, now looking at her. His eyebrows were furrowed together, but for some reason Miley knew that he knew what she was about to ask.

She took a deep breath, "Well. I'm not stupid, and I can tell that you don't really like her. But yet you're with her, well, kind of." She stopped briefly to see Oliver's reaction, but he didn't look angry. Just anxious for her to go on. "And you were just blantly making out with her on your couch, and isn't that kind of.. well, _using _her?"

She was ready for an outburst. She was ready for him to yell at her and tell her that she knew nothing and that he wasn't that type of guy, that he didn't use Colleen and that he really, truly, liked her.

It never came.

All he did was sigh, take a sip of his alcohol-induced Pepsi and shrug, "I'm a sixteen-year-old boy. What do you expect?"

He didn't move from the refreshment table, he just stood and drank. Miley could tell that he was deep in thought, but had no idea what about.

"MILEY!"

Miley's head shot in the direction of her name being called, and she saw a fuming Kristine rushing over towards her.

Oliver stood straight up, placing his drink down. "And that's my cue to leave." He said, walking away without even glancing back. Miley wished he wouldn't go, because facing an angry Kristine Mullen alone was not on her to-do list.

"Y-yeah?" Miley stuttered, trying to act as if she couldn't notice how mad Kristine was.

Kristine let out a frustrated sigh, "_Colleen_ just _barged in _on me and Jake and _puked _everywhere!"

Miley sighed relief, happy to know that the anger wasn't directed towards her. She would have had sympathy for Colleen if she wasn't a little, 4-foot-nothing bitch.

"It was _disgusting!_" Kristine complained, then pointed down to her jeans. "Look at that! It's PUKE! On my jeans! _And _she got it all over Jake. But lucky for him, he can just borrow some of Oliver's clothes. But _we_ have to go. I already called Kate, she's meeting us out front."

Miley nodded understandingly, actually excited to be getting out of this party. Following Kristine to the front door, she noticed Colleen wasn't with them. "What about Colleen?" Miley asked suddenly, feeling a little guilty about leaving a drunk girl with no ride home alone at a party.

Kristine rolled her eyes, "Let Oliver take care of her. Cause I'm done. You wanna sleep over tonight?"

Miley bit her lip, reluctant about leaving Colleen but decided not to go against Kristine. She nodded, "Yeah, I'll call my dad."

--

"Hey Miley, I know someone who wants to ask you to Homecoming."

Monday morning. Six days before Homecoming. Those were the first words that Miley heard. She'd be lying if she said that they didn't excite her.

"Who?" She asked anxiously, a smile on her face as she sat in Homeroom next to Kristine. Somehow she got the teacher to move her seat. Miley thought it was flattering, but Derek was also in their homeroom, and he just thought that it was a little suspicious.

Derek listened in carefully, pretending to be doodling in his notebook.

Kristine glanced around to make sure no one was listening, and then turned her focus back to Miley. She smiled brightly, "Chris Randall!" She squealed.

That did not excite Miley.

Nor did it Derek, who choked on his own saliva when he heard it.

"Um, Kristine.." She trailed, her happy expression fading out.

Kristine frowned, "What? Don't tell me you think he's ugly, because then I'd have to send you to a pyscho institute."

"No, no. That's not it. I think he's really cute, but.. remember how I told you that," She dropped her voice to an even lower whisper then she had before, "Lilly liked him?"

Kristine nodded slowly, understanding. "Oh, yeah. But Miley. Would Lilly _really _mind that much? Because I mean, she should just be happy for you. He's _so _hot _and _he likes you. I should know, I talked to him."

"You did!? Why would you do that?" Miley asked, eyes wide.

Kristine sighed, "_Because_ all the other good ones are taken, Miles. And it's absolutely _crucial _for you to have a date. And right now, Chris Randall is the only acceptable one left. So, today at lunch, when he asks you to be his date, you better say yes." She stated it firmly, ignoring anything else Miley had to say as she turned around in her desk and pretended to be entranced in her Geometry homework that was supposed to be done over the weekend.

Miley sighed, leaning back in her chair. _Now _what is she supposed to do. She looked up, and noticed Derek looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe it was sadness, or dissapointment. She didn't know. But then she saw him look away, and she suddenly felt distance.

She really didn't like that feeling.

--

**Author's Note**: I was going to go on and continue more with this chapter, but I didn't want to cram too much into one. I had a huge inspiration yesterday, and now I have a ton of ideas that just need to be written down. And considering the fact that I'm on February vacation right now, you guys are going to be getting Updates more frequently from me )

Leave your thoughts!

xoxo,

Cass.


	5. Spitting Some Game

"So what'd ya say?"

Lunch period. Getting asked to Homecoming by your bestfriend's crush.

_Of course this would happen to me. _

Chris Randall had just finished some long speech about how him and Miley should attend the Homecoming dance together. He had help from his father, no doubt. But what was a girl to do? I mean, when you have Kristine sending you a vicious stare from the lunch table beside you, and then then you have your bestfriend looking at you with confusion from the other end of the lunch room, it's a difficult decision.

Oh, and not to mention the cute, anxious-looking boy awaiting your answer.

"Um.."

_Oh no. His face just fell. His beautiful face! No, Miley! You can't say yes. You and Lilly's friendship is already on the line, this is going to ruin it for sure! Kristine better stop glaring at me. Oh my god, everybody better stop freakin' staring at me! Okay, okay. So, I'm not good under pressure. Just say no. Say you can't do it. It's that easy. _

"I would love to go to the dance with you."

_Freakin'. Idiot. _

"Seriously?" Chris smiled, leaning in and giving Miley a tight hug. "Awesome. We'll work out the details later." He said, right before walking off to his own lunch table with a small farewell wave.

Kristine looked triumphet. A huge smile plastered right on her perfect little face. This made Miley irritable, as this was, all Kristine's fault.

"Me and Jake, and then you and Chris. It's going to be so much fun!" Kristine exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Ohmygod, we _have _to go dress shopping together!"

"Yeah.." Miley trailed off, gazing over at Lilly and Derek. "Hey Kristine, I think I'm gonna go sit with Lilly today."

Kristine's expression hardened, but she smiled nonetheless. "Oh sure, go ahead. I don't mind."

Miley looked down at Kristine sitting there alone, and suddenly felt guilty. "You can come sit with us if you want."

She waved her hand dismissively, "No. That's okay, Jake and Oliver are sitting here too. They're still in the lunch line."

Miley didn't even bother asking about Colleen. She wasn't in school today, and Miley had a pretty good guess as to why. The whole tenth grade was buzzing about how later on at the party, her and Oliver got into a huge fight and their entire relationship was now offically dunzo. Now every girl in the school is crossing their fingers in hopes that Oliver will ask one of them to Homecoming.

"Okay." Miley smiled, "I'll see you later."

She walked off with a wave, feeling a little nervous as she got closer to Lilly and Derek. Something inside her told her that it shouldn't be like this.

"Hey guys." She smiled, placing her tray of food on the table and taking a seat next to Lilly.

"She lives!" Derek exclaimed, extending his arms.

Lilly sucked in her last piece of soup and looked at Miley, "Seriously! Where have you been?"

Miley shrugged, "Just busy, I guess."

"Yeah, _play practice_, right?" Lilly asked, raising her eyebrows.

Miley knew at that very moment that Lilly and Derek weren't as oblivious as she thought they were. Her best friends weren't idiots, she knew that. She just didn't take it into consideration when coming up with her lame excuses.

Miley bit her lip, "Well, not exactly.."

"Yeah." Lilly glared, "We figured that. But um, what were you and Chris talking about?"

"Chris?" Miley asked, playing dumb.

Lilly and Derek shared a glance

"Oh, Chris!" Miley exclaimed, as if realizing who she was talking about for the first time. "Um, well.."

"He was asking you to Homecoming." Derek stated, playing with a piece of macaroni on his plate.

Miley was about to speak when Derek cut her off again, "I heard you talking to Kristine in homeroom."

"Yeah.." Miley said quietly. It was all she could really come up with right now.

"Did you.." Lilly started, looking hopeful. "Say yes?" She asked quietly, a sad expression covering her face.

It sent Miley flying on a guilt trip. She didn't even want to go with Chris! It was all stupid Kristine's fault.

"Well, it's just a stupid dance. It doesn't mean anything."

"You said yes." Lilly said, and it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Miley sighed, "Yeah. I did."

"We have to go, don't we Derek? We have that thing.." Lilly said, her eyes screaming at Derek to get up and follow her.

He got the hint. "Oh! Right! That _thing_. See you, Miley."

And then there was one.

--

Lilly hates Spanish class. She's in a class, attempting to learn another language that she will _never _understand with absolutely no one to share in her misery. Derek's off in English, Miley's off in Geometry, not that really matters anyways, and she's stuck sitting next to Oliver Oken.

She really hates seating charts.

"Hey, Truscott." Oliver whispered, leaning over in his chair to get her attention.

really, REALLY, hates seating charts.

She just stared at him, not bothering to answer.

"Where were you Friday night?" He asked, ignoring her hint for him to leave her alone.

"_What_?" She asked, looking at him in disbelief. "Why do you care?"

He shrugged, "Well, you weren't at my party."

This caused Lilly to burst out laughing and also to receive a vicious glare from Mr. Rivero. "Why would _I _go to _your _party?"

"I don't know!" He defended, "Your friend was there."

This caught her attention. "Miley?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, that's the one. She left early though. With Kristine. I should know, I had to clean up their mess. Fucking Colleen.."

"Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about and I really don't care, butare you_ sure_ Miley was there?"

"Yeah. I'm positive."

Lilly slumped back in her seat, thinking. Miley was ditching her and Derek for parties, for Kristine Mullen and Oliver Oken, _not _for her Dad or cleaning or stupid play practices.

"So?" Oliver asked, still staring in her direction.

Lilly glared at him, "So what?" She snapped.

"So where were you?"

She rolled her eyes, "With Derek, we -" She stopped herself short, "Why am I telling you this?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just thought I should know how my future Homecoming date spends her weekends."

Lilly's eyes widened, and it took her a minute to process in her mind what he just said to her. And when it _did _process, all she could do was laugh. "_Excuse__ me_?" She asked once she caught her breath, "You've gotta be kidding me."

"So that's a no?" Oliver asked, confussion crossing over his face.

"Yes!" Lilly exclaimed, not believing what was happening.

"So it's a yes!" He smirked, pounding his desk.

"No, yes it's a no!" Lilly exclaimed, explaining herself properly.

"Oh." His face fell, "Are you sure?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm _sure_."

And as if right on cue, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Lilly grabbed her books in her hand and walked out of class instantly, not wanting to hear anything else Oliver Oken had to say to her. Had he just actually asked her to Homecoming? She shook her head, it had to be a joke. It was a dare, a bet, something. If she had said yes, she would just be humilated in the end.

She raced over to her locker, putting in the combination and starting to gather together the books she would need for the night.

That's when _he _showed up.

"Will you atleast think about it?" Oliver asked hopefully, placing one hand on her locker, leaning casually.

Lilly sighed loudly, "I already gave you my answer."

Oliver mimicked her sigh, "Just _think _about it. Please?"

Lilly inwardly grinned. Oliver Oken was _pleading_ to _her._ Miley would never believe – Oh, right. Miley's in her own little world, she reminded herself.

She sighed once more, swinging her backpack over her shoulders. She looked at Oliver, "This isn't a prank, right?"

"No!" He protested, getting defensive. "Of course not!"

She raised her eyebrows, "Did you lose a bet?"

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, Lilly. You honestly think I'm _that_ much of a jackass?"

"Well.."

He stopped her short, pointing a finger at her. "Don't answer that."

Lilly found herself laughing, but stopped suddenly when she realized who she was laughing _with_. "You called me Lilly." She said to him, and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?"

She shook her head yes, "Yeah, but, I didn't think _you _knew that. You always call me Truscott."

He shrugged, "Time for something new."

Lilly grinned, "Yeah, you're right, _Oliver._"

He smiled. "So you'll think about it?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

Lilly smirked, slamming her locker shut. "I'll think about it." She said, turning her back on him and walking towards Derek's locker, like she did everyday. And the weird thing was, she was smiling. After a conversation with Oliver Oken. She was actually _smiling_.

"Derek!" She exclaimed, running up to her best friend in the hallway.

He stuck his head out of his locker, a snickers bar hanging from his mouth. He raised his eyebrows, "Hm?"

"You're never going to believe this!" She said, that smile still on her face.

"Yor winaly buma ty mu ockhan?"

She rolled her eyes, "_No. _I didn't buy you Rock Band."

He took the candy out of his mouth and frowned, "Then what's this about?"

"_Oliver Oken _just asked _me_ to Homecoming."

Derek eyes widened, "You?" He asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"What?" Lilly asked, getting defensive, "I'm not good enough for Oken?"

"No! Lilly, you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, _every girl_ Iwants him to ask them to Homecoming, and he asks the one girl who says no to him." Derek shook his head, laughing. "It's just funny."

Lilly bit her lip, "Well.. Derek, I didn't exactely say no.."

"You said yes!? Lilly! He – It's Oliver Oken! You can't.. _Homecoming,_ Lilly!"

"Derek!" Lilly stopped his stuttering, and he regained his posture. She sighed, "I didn't say yes either."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Then what..?"

"_Well,_" She started, glaring at him. "If you let me explain!"

"Right. Sorry."

She grinned, "Thank-you. _Anyways –_ I told him I'd think about it."

"Ohh." Derek nodded, understanding. "What are you going to say?"

Lilly shrugged, "I really don't know. I mean, in the words of Miley, _it's just a dance_."

Derek rolled his eyes, laughing. "Let's get out of here. Brenden promised to give us a ride today."

Lilly perked up, "Yay!" She sqealed girlishly, clapping her hands together. Derek glared.

She stopped herself, "I mean.. I'm so glad we don't have to walk today. Brenden's a good big brother." She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

--

**Author's Note**: It's about to get a lot more interesting...

review!

-cassidy


	6. Your So Sick of Everything, Bitch

Miley was zoned out in her own little world. Her chin was resting onto the palm of her hand and she was subconsciously playing with her lunch, which was todays special, Mac n' Cheese. She droned out the sound of Kristine's voice talking about how many Juicy Couture sweatsuits Alana Montgomery owned. She was in Miley land now, the place where everyone loved her, she didn't fight with her bestfriend, and she was currently planning her summer wedding to Orlando Bloom.

She was so intranced that she didn't notice Jake Ryan take a seat next to Kristine, or the fact that only seconds later Kristine was looking infuriated, her eyes turned stone cold and she looked so angry that she couldn't even speak. But what _did _wake Miley out of her trance and back into reality was a loud, shrilling scream that was loud enough to make the glass windows shatter. She quickly covered her ears, as did Jake and Oliver, who, until right this second, Miley had no idea was even sitting there.

The enitre cafeteria was now staring at Kristine in pure shock surprise. They were all waiting for her outburst, all waiting to hear the reason why she just screamed in the middle of lunch period.

Kristine looked around at all her classmates staring at her and she took a deep breath. She turned around fully in her seat. "What are you all staring at!? Go and get back to your own pathetic lives and stop worrying about mine!"

The whole cafeteria erupted in a major chorus of murmurs, none of which Miley could understand. Kristine then, out of nowhere, grabbed Jake by the collar of his t-shirt and glared straight into his eyes. "What do you _mean _you can't go to Homecoming?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Miley felt the strong erge to roll her eyes. _That _was the reason she caused a huge scene? She was Kristine Mullen. She could have any guy she wanted to take her to Homecoming. Why did care so much about Mr. Bigshot Jake Ryan?

Jake slowly took her hand away and got out of her grip. "I'm really sorry." He said, obviously not wanting another outburst. "I'm going to be in Boston this weekend for a Bruins game."

"You're ditching the biggest dance of our sophomore year for a _Bruins_ game!? Oh great!" She said sarcastically, flaring her arms. "What's going to be your excuse for prom!? A weekend at Fenway!?"

"I hope so.." Jake mumbled underneath his breath.

Kristine glared. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He quickly covered, "Listen, Kristine. I promise I'll make it up to you. You know how much I care about you."

This time Miley did roll her eyes, _gag me_.

"And I'll do something really special," Jake continued, "It'll be a surprise." He smiled.

Kristine sighed, but couldn't help but grin. "Fine." She agreed, "But it better be good." She said, pointing a finger at him.

"Trust me, it will." Jake smirked, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

--

"So, you're going stag?" Miley asked Kristine once lunch was over. Miley was on her way to Chemistry, and Kristine was on her way to Spanish.

She shrugged, "Yeah. But that's kind of hot, don't you think? Now I don't have to worry about Jake getting jealous." She smirked. "I can just dance with everyone elses dates."

"Yeah.." Miley agreed, though shaking her head.

Kristine stopped abrutly at the door of her Spanish class. She opened the door, and turned to Miley. "I'll text you, kay? I really can't stand Spanish." She laughed, walking fully into the classroom and taking her seat.

Miley sighed, heading further down the hallway to where her Chemistry classroom was located. She was stopped suddenly when she heard someone calling her name. She stopped and turned around, and was more then surprised to see Colleen Crifto running to catch up to her.

"Hey." She smiled, and Miley noticed something different about her. No, it wasn't the fact that she was actually being civil to Miley, no, she _looked_ different. And that's when Miley noticed; She got her braces off. She didn't skip school yesterday because she was heartbroken over Oken, she was at the dentist. Man, they really payed off. Her teeth were a bright white color and super straight. Miley felt somewhat jealous.

"Uhm, hey, Colleen. You got your braces off?" Miley asked.

Colleen contnued smiling, "Yup!" She exclaimed, "Having metal on my teeth for the last three years was totally worth it." She giggled, and Miley joined in.

After that, they stood awkwardly in the hallway. The bell rung, and Miley was about to bid the smaller girl farewell when she stopped her.

"Look, Miley, I know I haven't always been exactley nice to you, but, I need your help."

And there it was. The only reason Colleen was being nice to her. She just couldn't figure out, though, what Colleen would possibly need her help in..

Miley just looked at her, raising her eyebrows,

Colleen sighed, "So, mine and Oliver's relationship isn't going so well.."

"And by that, you mean it's nonexistent?" Miley snapped, unable to control what did and what didn't leave her mouth.

"Don't push it." Colleen glared. Then she sighed, "_Anyways._ When we first got together in eighth grade, he promised me that he would take me to Homecoming every year during high school."

Miley nodded slowly, not understanding where this was going. "And..?"

Colleen widened her eyes. "Well, he broke his promise!"

"Well, I mean, I'm sorry and all.. but, what can I do about that?"

Colleen stared at her like it was obvious and let out a frustrated sigh, "Talk to Lilly for me."

Miley was taken aback. "Lilly? What does she have to do with this?"

Colleen scrunched up her forehead and eyebrows together, "Um, she's going to Homecoming with Oliver. You didn't know that? I thought you guys were best friends."

Miley didn't know wether to laugh or cry. To laugh at the fact that Lilly was actually to Homecoming with the one boy she always said she hated, or to cry that Lilly didn't even bother telling her.

Miley sighed, "Sorry, Colleen. But me and Lilly aren't exactely on great terms right now.."

Colleen crossed her arms, "But you don't _get it_! I _need_ Oliver! I've been with him since I was _thirteen_! Three years, Miley! I can't let some other girl take that away from me."

Miley was surprised. Not that Colleen had just confessed that she was pretty much in love with Oliver, but that fact that she was crying. One stray tear was falling down her face, but was it was enough to convince Miley that Colleen wasn't bluffing, she didn't want Oliver cause he was popular, or cute, or whatever.. she actually had strong feelings for him. This made Miley feel guilty about the talk she had with him at his party.

But, still, Miley was already in deep waters with Lilly, she couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry, Colleen. I wish I could help. I gotta go, though. Or Mr. Walsh will kill me, see ya." She waved to the crying girl, walking off to her class.

--

"It's a yes."

"It's a yes?"

"That's what I said, moron."

"I knew you'd give in. I'm such a charmer." Oliver grinned, causing Lilly to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, not quite." She retorted, crossing her arms.

"So.." Oliver started, but Lilly cut him off.

"But theres a few conditions."

"Conditions?"

Lilly nodded, "Yes, conditions. First off, no little get together at my house before we leave. I'll just meet you there. I don't want any pictures, or a limo, or anything like that. Got it?"

"Jeez." Oliver said, looking let down. "Do I atleast get a dance?"

Lilly grinned, "If you're lucky." She was about to turn off in the direction of her Chemistry class when Oliver called out to her.

"Hey Lilly!"

She stopped and turned around, raising her eyebrows.

He smirked. "I'll pick you up at seven."

--

School was out, and Lilly and Derek were walking home together, taking their normal route.

"I can't believe you're not going to Homecoming." Lilly groaned, frowning.

"Oh yeah, because dirty dancing is really my thing."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "You watch too much Degrassi. It's not all like that."

He shrugged, "I just don't want to go. And I don't watch that much Degrassi!"

Lilly giggled, "Yeah, you do. And you're coming."

"With you and Oliver?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows. "That'll be fun."

"Get a date!" She exclaimed. "Come on, Derek. You know you're not ugly, any girl would totally go out with you."

He sighed, "Seriously, Lil. Stop trying to get me to go. I don't want to go, I'm not going. I'm never going to go to stupid Homecoming with stupid people and stupid music and stupid.. stupid everything! I'm not going!"

Lilly smiled. "So you're coming?"

He sighed once more, "Yeah, yeah. What time should I be at your house at?"

"Sevens good." Lilly said with a satisfied smirk.

--

Miley had no idea how, but Kristine and Colleen were suddenly B.F.F's again. And apparently, both girls had decided to go stag together to Homecoming - hoping to set a new trend to all the girls in our grade, making stag actually look cool (which they will accomplish, of course)

So now Miley was going with Chris Randall for absolutely no reason. She sighed, plopping down onto her bed and sprawling herself across of it.

She was sick of homework, she was sick of Kristine, she was sick of not being able to talk to her bestfriends, and most of all, she was sick of the fact that she knew she wasn't going to do anything about it.

Ready to curl up into a ball and blast some Simple Plan songs about how much life sucks, her door creaked out.

She looked up, finding her older brother Jackson standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" She goarned, planted her face into her pillow.

"Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Kate's little sister!?" He asked, sound offended. "You can totally get me in there!"

Miley had to bite her lip from screaming. She lifted her head up from her pillow and sat up in her bed. She took her pillow and chucked it at the older boy. "I'm not getting you in anywhere! Go away!"

"Alright!" He surrended, exited her bedroom. "Bitch." He said, loud enough for Miley to hear. She had a feeling that he meant it to be that way.

She let out a frustrated sigh, adding two other things on her list of the things she was sick of: One, being her brother, and the other: knowing that she really was being a bitch.

--

**Author's Note**: This was pretty much a filler chapter. It's just to let you get the jist of things, you know; Who's going to Homecoming with who, how friendship and relationships are going, etc. But the next chapter is Homecoming and I have a ton of ideas for that. Theres going to be a pretty interesting twist in the story, kind of, maybe, or it might just be something that you guys weren't expected. Haha, I don't know. But overall, Homecoming's going to be a big turning point in the story, pretty much the climax, I guess. It's gonna be good though, I promise! Lots of stuff is going down. Haha.

Review!

xoxo,

Cassidy


	7. Homecoming and HeartToHearts

**I'm finally able to get this up. Yay! Haha. It would have been up a lot sooner if it wasn't because of my stupid laptop. Blame the apple store, guys! Lol. **

**  
But anyways.. heres the newest chapter. It's pretty long, and pretty eventful. It's gets things going... more. Haha. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Oh and P.S. - I realized that this entire time I'd be spelling reckless wrong. Apparently, there's no "W". Wow. I feel like an idiot. Hahaha.**

- - - 

_Ding dong._

Lilly scrambled around her room, panicking. She was frantically looking for her purse and her cellphone, which were completely M.I.A. She sighed, standing in the center of her bedroom, until her eyes came upon her computer desk. There sat her silver enV. She sighed, rushing over and grabbing it. 

Now if only she ould find hcer purse..

_Ding dong._

She groaned in frustration, "I'm coming!" She yelled down the stairs. She took one last glance around her room, and to her dismay, did not see her purse anywhere. She threw her hands up in the air, "Oh, forget it!" She shouted to no one in particular, rushing towards the stairs.

She really regretted wearing heels.

She took a peak in her hallway mirror before answering the door. She faked a smile, seeing if it would make her look any prettier. She frowned. It wasn't working. Atleast her curls were still in place. 

She opened her front door, only to find it being Derek. She was a bit relieved. She sighed, "Oh, it's just you."

"I think just me is pretty awesome." He shrugged, walking around her and into her house. "What took you so long?"

"I thought.." She trailed off, turning her head to the right only to find her purse hanging on the coat rack. She grabbed it, and held it up for Derek to see. "I was looking for this purse."

"Riight." He nodded his head, and that was the moment Lilly noticed how Derek currently looked. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, and white button-down, black striped, Quicksilver shirt. His light brown hair was swept across his face, like it always was, but it actually looked like he spent time making it look like he _didn't _just wake-up. The only thing that set him off was his black converse high-tops. Lilly chuckled.

She walking over to him, grabbing the fabric on the top of his shoulder and pulled lightly on it. "For someone who didn't want to go.."

He hit her hand off his shoulder, "I just didn't want to stand out being the only casual one there."

She grinned, "Of course."

_Ding Dong_

Startled, Lilly jumped back and took a deep breath.

"Whoa," Derek laughed, "Why are you so antsy?"

She shot him a death glare, which stopped him from saying anything more. She made her way over to her front door, opening and revealing Oliver. His hands were placed inside of his pants pockets and he was bounching slightly on his heels. He looked.. _nervous_.

She smiled, "Hey." She opened the door completely, letting him inside.

"Hey Lilly." He grinned, right before stepping inside her house. "You look.. _wow._"

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Thanks. You're looking pretty decent. _For once_."

He just chuckled, making his way down her hallway when he noticed Derek standing there. "Oh." He said, stopping and almost bumping into him. "Didn't see you there. Hey."

"Hey." Derek nodded.

"Oh." Lilly chimed in, walking in between the boys. "Derek's coming with us. I forgot to tell you." She shrugged, directing it towards Oliver.

"So you got two dates?" Oliver raised his eyebrows. When neither of the two said anything, Oliver chuckled. "I'm kidding!"

Lilly laughed loudly, clutching her stomach. "Oh, that's a good one." She said, receiving weird glances from both Oliver and Derek. She took a hold of Oliver's shirt sleeve and starting walking towards the door. Her smile completely dropped, "Let's go."

- - 

Miley sighed, leaning her head against the leather-padded seat of their rented limo. She was being crushed in between Chris and Colleen (who was being surprisingly nice to her lately), while the rest of the limo was filled with good-looking people who's names she didn't have down yet. Oh, and then there was Kristine.

The night had already started out terrible. Chris' mother was intent on taking enough pictures of the two of them to fill an entire photo album, and using the manners her father taught her, she obliged. Not to mention all the pictures Kristine and Colleen had her take with them. Which Miley really didn't want to take, because standing next to them, who both looked ridiculously gorgeous, she felt completely plain and average-looking. 

They arrived at the dance, everyone entering the gym with a loud chorous of "woo's!"

Miley just followed behind, her heels already giving her blisters and adjusting the straps of her flowy, light yellow, dress.

Things only got worse once she was inside. A loud rap song she couldn't recongize was blaring through the speakers and boys and girls were grinding in the middle of the dance floor. She suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Chris, who refused to leave her side the entire time, bent down to her level so she could hear him. "Do you want to dance?" He asked over the loud music.

Miley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the boy in front of her, "What? I can't hear you!" She exclaimed, even though she could hear him perfectly fine.

"I said! -" 

"You know what," Miley cut him off, "I have to pee. I'll be right back." 

She quickly sprinted away, hoping on one foot and taking off one heel, then the other. She threw them down onto one of the seats and plopped down into it. Her eyes scanned the gym, stopping abrutly when they passed Lilly and Derek. She took notice that they both looked pretty amazing. Lilly's hair was down in lose curls, and she was wearing a white-and-silver, knee-length dress. Her eyes then darted to their third companion, Oliver, who looked cute, as always. She saw him say something to Lilly, and then she said something back, a playful smirk on her face. It was something sarcastic, she bets. Derek laughed, but stopped right when Oliver sent him a death glare.

Miley couldn't help herself from giggling. She sighed then, wishing more then anything to be over there with them right now. 

"Miley!" 

Miley's head whipped around upon hearing her name. She saw a radiant blonde wearing a knee-length red dress running towards her.

"Hey, Kristine." Miley smiled once she reached her.

Kristine's face was beat red from all the dancing and she had no shoes on. If it was anyone else, you'd say "_gross!_" But this was Kristine Mullen. She never looked gross, she could get away with anything. 

She pushed her side bangs out of her eyes, "You don't mind if I steal your date, do you?" She bit her lip in anticipation, "Because he's looking pretty bored." She pointed over to an area of the gym, where Chris was standing. He _did _look pretty bored. 

Miley shrugged, "Go for it."

Kristine's smile brightened, "You're the best, Miley!" She bent to Miley, who was still sitting and gave her a small hug. "Save me a dance!" She giggled, before running off to Chris. 

Miley sighed, atleast she was rid of Chris. 

She stayed seated and looked around the crowd-packed gym. She couldn't help but think,

_Now what?_

- - - 

Lilly couldn't believe it. She was actually having a good time. With _Oliver_. 

She never, ever, in her entire lifetime, thought that would happen. Derek went off somewhere, saying he had to use the bathroom. He hadn't returned in a while, though. Lilly knew that was the whole point to him leaving. 

They hadn't even danced yet. They were just talking. Lilly wasn't much of a dancer, anyways. Especially to fast, upbeat songs. They weren't really talking about anything important, but she couldn't believe how.. _normal _Oliver was. Sure, he could get a little cocky at times but underneath he's just as insecure and scared as the rest of us. 

"You wanna dance?" Oliver asked suddenly, placing his cup down on the refreshment table.

Lilly then realized that a slow song had now come on. She nodded, "Yeah, I would." She smiled.

He took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor, carefully placing his hands around her waist. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck, and they swayed to the music.

And then, to add to the night of things she never thought would happen, she found herself maybe, kind of, a little bit, _liking _Oliver Oken. 

- - - 

"That should be _me!_"

Miley rolled her eyes, and looked over to where Colleen was pointing at. 

Her eyes widened at the sight. Lilly and Oliver were slow dancing. And it was _cute. _Not like 'gag-me' cute. Like, 'cute-I-wish-that-was-me' kind of cute.

But Colleen already made that clear. 

Miley put an encouraging hand on Colleen's shoulder, "You could have any guy in this gym, Colleen. So go pick one!" She smiled.

Colleen stood up straight, "You know what, you're right." 

Miley pounded her fist into the air, "Yeah!" 

"I _could _have any boy!"

"Yeah!" Miley shouted once again.

"And then Oliver will see me with another boy, and he'll get jealous. And then he'll run back to me!" She giggled excitedly.

"Yeah!" Miley encouraged once again, then widened her eyes in realization. "No! I mean, no! Colleen thats not -"

Colleen cut her off, "Thanks, Miley!" She exclaimed before running off into the crowd.

Miley groaned. _Could this night get any worse?_

Apparently, it could.

Miley started walking aimlessly around the gym, on her way spotting Kristine and Chris with eachother's tounge's shoved down their throats. She cringed at the image, and tried to shake it off. 

But that wasn't the only disturbing image she saw. Moments later, uponing getting away from Kristine and Chris, Miley saw something that she never thought imaginable.

Colleen was _making-out _with _Derek._

She thought her eyes were going to bulge out of her head. She couldn't stand this stupid dance anymore. She ran into the bathroom, and right over to one of the sinks. She turned it on and splashed some cool water on her face. 

"Ah!" She screamed, letting out her frustration. 

She turned to her right to see a girl from her class, Joanne. She was a tiny little Asian girl with jet black hair. She never really talked much, Miley guessed she was shy. 

"This night turned out _so wrong_!" Miley exclaimed, Joanne blinked. "First of all, I get stuck going to stupid Homecoming with some boy I barely even know, nevermined _like_! And he so happens to be my bestfriends, excuse me, _ex-bestfriends_ crush. So now she hates me! BUT THEN, she gets to go with Oliver Oken! So then Colleen's mad, and now she's making-out with Derek. _Derek! _Since when did he make-out with girls? Did I miss something here? Oh yeah, and Kristine _stole _my date! Not that I really care.. But still." She took a deep breath, "This whole thing is a mess."

She turn to Joanne, who was just staring at her, completely silent. She put a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks, Joanne. You're a great friend."

Joanne sood there awkwardly, a frightened expression covering her face while Miley exited the bathroom.

"I'm so out of here." 

Miley said to herself, smirking. She pushed open the gym doors and stepped outside into the brisk night. She didn't know what she was doing, where she was going, or who she was going to see, but anything was better then being stuck in the gym, with people she used to know and people who think they know her. It represented a world in which Miley did not want to be a part of. But the worst part of it all, was that she created it. This was her fault.

She couldn't deal with that. 

- - - 

"What the hell?"

"Derek?"

  
"Colleen?"

Lilly burst out laughing, Oliver stood frozen in place, and Colleen and Derek seperated quickly. Derek turned a bright crimson red color that Lilly didn't know was possible, and Colleen was wearing a triumphet smirk. 

Lilly patted her friend on the shoulder, "You really are the man, Derek." 

He narrowed his eyes at Lilly, swatting her hand away. "Lilly!" He hissed.

"Atleast _try _to play it cool!" She laughed, and Derek crossed his arms, mumbling something unintelligeble. 

"Oh right!" Oliver shouted at Colleen over the loud music, "You're not over me my ass!"

Lilly and Derek stopped their conversation and were now watching the scene in front of them.

Colleen placed her hands on her pink-satin covered hips. "Um, you're the one who dumped me, _remember_?"

He groaned, "You're so. So.."

"I'm what?" She hissed, "Say it!"

"You're so _difficult_! You're impossible!" He let out a frustrated sigh, "Grow up, Colleen! Stop playing these stupid games!"

Colleen's smirk decreased into a straight line across her face. She looked stone cold, and like she was going to attack Oliver at any given moment. 

"Whatever." She mumbled, and tears suddenly flooded her eyes. She turned her head away, breaking eye contact with Oliver. A stray tear starting falling down her face, and she quickly wipped it away, running and pushing through Lilly and Derek.

Lilly bit her lip, and looked at Oliver with a look of sorrow. 

He looked away from her staring eyes, shoved his hands in his pockets, and took off into the crowd, leaving a confused Lilly behind and an even more confused Derek. 

- - - 

Miley didn't know why she was here. She was at the pier, walking along the empty boardwalk. It wouldn't be open again until the summer, and it was only November, but the calmness made her feel at ease. Having no one around was soothing to her, and something she's been dying for. Alone time. It felt good. 

"What are you doing here?"

She turned around, startled, at the sound of another voice. 

"Jake?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows as the sandy-haired boy grew nearer. 

"Yeah." He nodded, "Why aren't you at the dance?"

Miley raised her eyebrows, "I could ask you the same question."

He shrugged, "Didn't wanna deal with the drama."

Miley sighed, looking out into the ocean. "Yeah, same." A big gust of wind came at that exact moment, and she held her bare arms tightly, shivering.

"Are you cold?" Jake asked, taking notice to Miley's state of dress. He took off his Varsity Hockey jacket and handed it to her. "Here."

She was reluctant. "No, I'm fine." 

"No, seriously," Jake edged on, forcing the jacket into her hands. "Take it."

She smiled shyly, but put the jacket on anyways. "Thanks."

Jake nodded, "No problem." He sat down on the boardwalk, his feet dangling barely an inch above the sand below them. Miley followed suit, sitting next to him.

"So," He started, "Why'd you leave the dance?"

Miley bit her lip. She definitely wasn't going to tell Jake Ryan about everything thats happened in the past two weeks. She's look pathetic. She shrugged, "Drama."

"Way to be vague." He chuckled, his white teeth gleaming. 

Miley rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't exactely trust you." She admitted, avoiding eye contact. "If you don't remember.." She trailed off, her voice low. "You kinda, well actually, you completely screwed me over."

Jake fumbled with his fingers. "Right. Listen, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay, I guess." She sighed, "I shouldn't have been so reckless."

At this, Jake laughed. "You're what, sixteen, right? Shit happens."

"Tell me about it." She agreed. 

"Did Kristine do something?" Jake asked suddenly, taking Miley off-guard. 

"What do you mean?" Miley asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

  
Jake shrugged, staring down into the sand. "You know.." He sighed, "To make you leave."

"Nah." Miley shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. "She was too busy hooking up with Chris."

"Wait." Jake looked at her, his faced covered in confusion. "She was hooking-up with someone else?"

Oops. Miley suddenly felt her face grow red hot. Should she not of said that? What if she just started a huge fight between Jake and Kristine? 

Jake merely shook his head, "That better not happen anymore after tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Miley asked, curiousty getting the better of her. "What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Jake grinned, "Is the day that I ask Kristine to offically be my girlfriend."

Suddenly, it all clicked. "Ohmygod!" Miley smiled, "That was the surprise, wasn't it?"

Jake nodded, "Yep." He knocked lightly on the top of Miley's head, "Way to use you're brain there, Einstein." 

Miley giggled, rolling her eyes. 

"There was no Bruins game, was there?" She asked. 

Jake looked at her expectantly, "Do you seriously think I'd be here right now if there was a Bruins game?" 

Miley nodded, "Point taken."

- - - 

"I'm sorry."

Lilly desperately wished she had pockets right now to stick her hands into. She always had a habit of biting them when she felt awkward or nervous. One of those moments was right now. 

She shook her head, "There's no reason to be."

Oliver sighed, "But threre is. I shouldn't of took off like that."

"It's okay, really." Lilly assured him.

He shrugged, "I don't know.. You're not mad, are you?"

"No!" She exclaimed, "Of course not."

"Good." He grinned, "Cause' it'd suck if the prettiest girl in school hated me." He stopped briefly, "_Again._"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "You're so full of shit."

"Hey, I think my charm is pretty good." 

"Not so much." Lilly laughed, opening up her front door. "Tonight was fun, Oliver, thanks."

"Wait!" He grabbed her shoulder lightly and turned her around. "Do I atleast get a hug?"

She sighed, "Fine." She wrapped her arms around his torso lightly, but he hugged her tightly, giving a kiss on the cheek before letting her go. He grinned, walking off. "See you in school, gorgeous!" He called out.

Lilly rolled her eyes once more, but none-the-less smiled. 

_Things aren't always as they seem._

_- - - _

**Leave your thoughts :)**


	8. Passed Out

"Dude.." Lilly shook her head in disbelief, "You hooked-up with Colleen!" She burst into a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Thank-you captain obvious." He sat down next to Lilly on the couch, handing her a water bottle. "You _do _know I was there, right?" He raised his eyebrows, unwrapping a snickers bar and taking a bite.

Lilly continued laughing, "I know, I know. It's just.." She cut her own sentence off by not being able to control her laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. You had your fun. Now what about you?" He took another bite of his snickers, looking at her expectantly.

Lilly stopped laughing abruptly, "What about me?"

"You know.. Oliver..?" He raised his eyebrows.

She folded her arms across her chest, "I don't kiss and tell."

"So then you did kiss him. Because you're not telling, which means there was a kiss that you can't tell about.. Because you know, you don't kiss and tell." Derek smirked triumphantly.

"_What?_" Lilly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "That doesn't make sense! I never said.. I didn't .." She groaned, unable to get her words out.

"Oh," Derek nodded understandingly, "So you guys _didn't _kiss."

She sighed in frustration, "Stop jeti-mind tricking me. I'm not telling you."

"But you like him."

"No!" Lilly protested, her eyes wide. "No.." She shook her head, "Just no."

This time, it was Derek's turn to burst out laughing. "Yeah, okay."

Lilly narrowed her eyes at the boy, "I don't like -" She was cut off by her cellphone vibrating in her pocket. She reached in and pulled out her enV, flipping it open and revealing a new text message. Her eyes gleamed at the named that read on the screen, "Oliver.." She finished her sentence, opening the message and reading it.

"Riight.." Derek grinned, not buying it. "And I'm Harry Potter."

Lilly payed no attention to Derek's comment, as she was too entranced in the simple text message Oliver had sent her.

Derek sighed, leaning over her shoulder. "What's it say?" He asked, struggling to read it.

"He wants to hang out." She stated simply. She looked at Derek helplessly, "What should I say?"

"Yes..?" He said, but it came out as more of a question.

Lilly bit her lip and stared back at the screen on her cellphone.

Derek shrugged, "Or no..?"

"I don't know." Lilly sighed, "I mean, I'm hanging out with you. That'd be rude.." She started typing on her small keyboard. "I'll just tell him I'm hanging out with you and maybe some other time.."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Go."

"What?" Lilly asked, her eyes snapping towards Derek.

"Go." He grinned, "I know you want to." He continued to grin, saying it in a sing-song voice.

Lilly couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face, "Fine.. I mean, if you insist."

"Get up!" Derek laughed, pushing her off his couch. "Leave! get out of my house!"

"Alright, alright." Lilly laughed along, "I'm leaving. God. You're so mean." She faked a sniffle before heading for the door. "I'll call you later!" She shouted as she walked down the hall towards the front door. She opened the door, and didn't expect to see what she saw next.

There, in front of her, was a distraught looking brunette who's normally pretty, curly hair was a massive frizz ball around her head and her eye make-up was smudged. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Miley?"

"LILLY!" Miley screamed, giggling uncontrollably. She lunged forward, latching her arms around Lillys shoulders. Lilly assumes it was supposed to be a hug.

"Miley, what are you.. Are you drunk?" Lilly couldn't believe it. Miley was completely wasted and shows up at Derek's door? "It's only four in the afternoon!" Lilly yelled, her eyes wide. "Why on earth are you drinking!?"

"I .." Miley hiccuped, along with another giggle. "Was bored. Whoa!" She yelled, before tripping and landing on Lilly for support.

Lilly tried pushing her up, "Miley.." She tried pushing her up once again, but Miley wouldn't budge. She was just a limp thing hanging on Lilly's arms. "Miley!" Lilly panicked, "DEREK!" She screamed, "Derek get out here!"

"What?!" Asked a frantic Derek, almost tripping over his own feet. "What's going .. Holy shit!" He ran up to where Lilly was supporting Miley, and took her from her arms. He grabbed her upper back and legs, and cradled her like a baby. "I'll take her upstairs, go get some water.. or something!"

"I.. what.." Lilly stuttered, everything was so panicky right now. She was losing it. "Okay! Water. Got it!" She ran out into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge when she felt her phone vibrate once again.

She closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. She reluctantly took out her phone and started texted Oliver back.

_Sorry, something came up. Call me tomorrow?_

She felt bad blowing him off, and she knew her excuse was lame. But sometimes there are things that are more important. Like, lets say, your ex-best friend passed out upstairs in your best friend's bed..

Yeah, things like that.

**-HM-**

Miley doesn't know why she decided to do it. Honestly, there was no reason plastered in the front of her mind like a billboard. She just wanted to. She just felt like it.

There was this feeling, a feeling she couldn't put her finger on. And it just made her want to do it. It made her want to drink and drink and drink until the last drop in the bottle was gone. _She _wanted to be gone. She wanted to be wasted. She wanted that stupid feeling to go away.

All she knows is that she got an urgent text from Kristine, instructing her to meet her at her house ASAP. So she did, obviously. Colleen was already there when she arrived (Gee, there's a shocker) and Kristine looked absolutely jubilant. She was glowing, radiating.

Miley couldn't tell you a time like this where she saw Kristine genuinely happy.

And she knew the reason why before it even left the pretty blonde's mouth.

"Jake asked me to be his girlfriend!" She burst out into a fit of joy, her happy energy filling the room. "Look!" She exclaimed, clutching his varsity hockey jacket. The one she was wearing just last night.

Miley smiled the best she could, "That's great, Kristine!" She hugged the girl tightly. "But I can't stay, my, um, dad needs me home. I'll call you later." She smiled again at Kristine, saying words of encouragement and 'congratulations!' before she left her house.

Well, of course, not before going into her parents alcohol stash and stealing bottles of liquor with names she had never seen before in her life.

Two hours later and she was _gone. _Wasted. Trashed. Plastered. Smashed. Drunk. Whatever way you want to put it.

But she couldn't go home. Even in her drunken state she still knew she that she couldn't go home. She'd be grounded until she was thirty. She stumbled up upon a familiar street, gaining strange glances from the people around her.

She wasn't aware at that moment that walking around in broad daylight drunk was a just a little bit more then 'kind of sketchy.'

What was going on in her mind at the time; She couldn't tell you. Maybe if she wasn't in this particular state she wouldn't of decided to stand helplessly in Derek's doorway, a familiar blonder opening the door before she even got the chance to knock.

And it was all downhill from there.

**-HM-**

"Is she dead?!" Derek asked frantically, fidgeting around the room and biting at his nails.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "She's not dead, Derek! Now will you calm down!"

"Calm down!?" He stopped, staring at Lilly incredulously. "How can I calm down!? There's a drunk girl passed out in my bed and Brenden will be home any minute!" His breathing speed quicken, and it looked as though he was going to go down into a nervous break-down. "I'm so dead." He said. More to himself then to Lilly.

"It'll be fine." Lilly reassured him, "She'll wake up, and I'll bring her home. No worries."

Derek looked unsure, but nodded anyways. "Okay. Yeah. Cool."

They were both interrupted when they heard the front door get slammed closed.

"Oh shit." Derek mumbled, "He's home. And it sounds like he's in a bad mood.. shit, shit, shit."

"Honestly, what's Brenden gonna do?" Lilly asked, confused as to why Derek's scared of his older brother and not his parents.

"Because Brenden.." Derek stopped his own sentence, and looked as though he was thinking. "Actually, I don't know. But he won't be happy."

Lilly sighed in frustration, "You're getting worked-up over nothing!"

"Derek!" Brenden called from the stairs – you could hear his footsteps growing nearer. "Dude, we need some serious brother talk right now I -" He opened the door, and stopped talking once he saw Lilly sitting next to Derek.

"Oh, hey Lilly." He smiled, and Lilly melted. He had the most gorgeous smile. "I didn't know you were here." He finished, "But anyways, Derek," He continued, "Me and Jessie broke up. I know, I know. We always break up. But I think it's for real this time, man. This is the end."

Lilly's mood suddenly brightened. The end of Brenden and his on-and-off again (not to mention, drop-dead-gorgeous) girlfriend Jessie King? It was indescribable. She almost forgot about Miley past out just on the bed next to her.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry.." Derek scratched the back of his neck nervously. "That sucks."

"Yeah, but thats girls for you." He stopped and turned to Lilly, "No offense."

She smiled, in a daze. "None taken."

"Anyways.. how are .." He stopped abruptly, staring at Miley's limp figure. "Why is there a girl in your bed?" He asked, looking at Derek.

Derek shrugged, "She was.. tired?"

"Okay.." Brenden said slowly, then shook his head. "I don't even want to know." He chuckled, "I'll see you guys later." He waved a hand behind his head before shutting the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Lilly slapped Derek on the arm.

"Ouch!" He yelped, clutching his arm. "What was that for?!"

"For getting all worked-up over nothing! You were getting me nervous!" She rolled her eyes, "He didn't even care!"

"Well, I don't know! Jeesh! Just don't hit me again." He said defensively, still clutching the part of his arm that Lilly had slapped.

"I will," She said sharply, "When you stop being an idiot!"

"That's not likely!" She heard Brenden yell from outside the door. Lilly blushed a shade of pink and giggled. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Brenden! No one asked for your imput!" He retorted.

Lilly laughed, "That's for sure." Derek shot her a death glare when her phone starting vibrating again. She pulled it out and saw that she had another text message from Oliver. She opened the message and read it: _It's cool. Is everything alright?_

Lilly couldn't help but 'aww' in her head. He cared. Smiling, she texted him back: _Yea, its nothing to worry about. Just helping a friend._

Merely seconds after she sent her text, her phone vibrated again.

_Well arent you nice. Lol. Are u still gonna be helping ur friend tonight?_

Lilly bit her lip and looked over at Miley. Should she stay with her all night? Thinking quickly, she replied back.

_I don't think so. Why?_

_Wanna hang out? Catch a movie or something?_

Lilly grinned, it definitely sounded like a good plan to her.

_Sounds good :)_

_Awesome. I'll call u later.. like, 7-ish. See ya_

After reading the last night, she flipped her phone shut and placed in back into her pocket.

"_Are you still gonna be helping your friend tonight?_" Derek mimicked in a mocking tone, laughing.

Lilly gaped, "Derek! What did I say about reading my texts?!"

Derek continued to laugh, "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" Lilly narrowed her eyes at him, and he quickly stopping laughing. He clutched his arm once more in fear, "You're not going to hit me again, are you?"

"If you're lucky." She smirked and got up from the couch, walking over to go and check up on Miley. Lilly noticed her still sleeping soundly, er passed out.. or whatever. She sighed, and couldn't help but think that if Miley's not awake by 7, she's dead.

**-HM-**

**Hm. Nothing really here for me to say. **

**Leave your thoughts.**

**love, **

**Cassidy.**


	9. First Date

**Hii. Okay so, thanks to all of you for the reviews! I just wanted to let you know that you're all awesome :). But you probably already knew that. Lol. **

**And, I'm so sorry for such a late update. It's been almost a month. I really don't have an excuse, except for that I've been lacking in creativity lately. So, hopefully this chapter is okay. Especially with the long wait. But after this I'm most likely going to get back on track. **

**But, to set some things straight: It's the end of November right now in the story, almost December. The story will go through Christmas and all that jazz, New years, etc. And Lilly is not sixteen yet. She's still fifteen, but her sixteenth birthday is approaching fairly soon and that should be interesting.. haha. Hm. Yeah. **

**Here's chapter 9!**

- - -

Lilly sighed in frustration, "What time is it?"

"Um," Derek said, checking his watch. "Quarter to seven."

Lilly groaned, "Why isn't she awake!?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Calm down, you'll get to see Oliver soon enough."

Lilly shot daggers at Derek's head, not saying a word. She crossed her arms, staring intently at Miley's limp figure, as if sending a telepathic message saying, _"Wake up, asswhole!"_

As if right on cue, Brenden burst into the room, looking aggitated. He sighed, "Alright, guys, seriously." He rubbed his temples, "She's not gonna wake-up until the morning. She's gonna sleep through the night. She'll be okay in the morning, but she'll have a massive hangover." He glanced at Derek, "You might wanna put a trash on the side of the bed. You know.." He stuck his finger in his mouth, suppressing a gagging noise.

Derek wrinkled his face in disgust, "Alright," He put his hand up, "I get it."

Brenden sighed, "Don't stress about it." He turned to Lilly, "Call her dad and tell him she's spending the night at your house, so he doesn't worry. Go on your date, then come back here in the morning."

Lilly nodded in understandment, a little dazed and overwhelmed at all this information and comands coming her way. Not to mention, embarassed.

"But what about mom and dad?" Derek asked, obviously nervous.

"What about them?" Brenden asked. "Seriously, Derek, when was the last time they asked us how our day was, nevermind even coming into one of our rooms."

Derek's face drained of all color, avoiding making eye-contact with Lilly, who was now looking at her friend with concern. "Alright, thanks." He mumbled to Brenden.

"Yeah, thanks." Lilly agreed.

"Yeah, yeah." Brenden waved a hand dismissively, exited the bedroom.

Things were suddenly awkward. Derek wouldn't look in Lilly's direction. She didn't know about his parents, or that were never around, or.. anything, really. She didn't understand why he didn't tell her. She bit her lip, "Derek, I -"

"You should go." He cut her off, "It's after seven."

"But -"

"No, really." He looked at her, smiling, but his voice sounded sad. "I get everything under control. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lilly sighed, but nodded her head. "Alright, yeah." She smiled. "See ya."

"See ya." He waved.

- - -

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Lilly asked as she walked with Oliver on the sidewalk, not knowing where they were going.

He grinned. "Lazer-tag."

She raised her eyebrows, "_Lazer-tag_?"

"Mhm." He nodded, "It's a good time."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I haven't been to lazer-tag since I was twelve!"

"You're never too old for lazer-tag." He laughed, taking her hand in his and leading her over to a black toyota corolla. He opened the passenger door for her, ushering her to get in.

"Wait." She said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Can you even drive?"

He shrugged, "I have my permit."

She widened her eyes, "Oliver!" She exclaimed. "I am _not _getting into that car with you."

"Oh, come on!" He complained, "If it makes you feel any better, I go to driver's ed three times a week."

She rolled her eyes, "_No,_ that does not make me feel any better." She sighed, "Can't we just walk?"

"Fine." Oliver agreed, sighing.

"Thank-you." Lilly smiled, starting to walk away. Oliver then ran up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up. "Oliver!" She shrieked "Put me down, what are you -"

He carried her to the car, shoving her body into the seat. He shut the door once she was inside, and quickly ran to the driver's seat.

"You know," She said once Oliver was in the car. "I could sue you for this. This is like kid-napping."

"You could walk out." He reminded her, "It's not that hard."

She looked at the door, and then back to Oliver. She sighed, "Just _please _don't kill me."

- - -

"Did you pick your code name yet?" Oliver asked, peeking over her shoulder at the piece of paper you were required to fill-out.

She raised her eyebrows and turned around to face him. "Code name?"

He grinned, "Yeah, in lazer-tag, you pick code names."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine.. Um.." She bit her lip, "I don't know. What's yours?" She asked.

He smirked. "Smokin' Oken."

Lilly burst out laughing. "_Smokin' Oken?_" She mocked, laughing some more.

He crossed his arms, "Well, atleast I have a code name."

She sighed, taking a pencil and scribbling down a name on the paper. Oliver quickly snatched it from her hands. "Lillypad." He read, then chuckled. "And you're making fun of Smokin' Oken?"

She glared at him before grabbing the paper back and handing it to the employee. The employee quickly gave them each passes with their team color and code name printed on it.

"Green team." Lilly smiled.

Oliver looked up at her, a michevious smirk playing on his lips. "Red team." He said. "Look's like you didn't get the honor of being on my team."

She smirked. "But it does mean that I get to kick your ass!"

Oliver laughed, "Yeah." He continued to laugh, pointing in front of them. "Look at your team!"

Lilly averted her gaze to where Oliver was pointing and saw a group of young kids, all in the range of nine year olds to twelve year olds. Lilly groaned, "No fair!"

Oliver continued to laugh, not watching where he was walking and bumping into someone's upper body. He quickly looked up and locked eyes with an extremely tall, muscular African American boy.

"Uh," Oliver cleared his throat, noticing his tag that said he was on his team. "Hi.. _team-mate._" Oliver smiled nervously.

The boy grinned, patting Oliver on the back. It felt more like a stab. With sixty different knives. "I'm Alex."

Oliver winced, "Oliver." He squeaked out, shaking his hand.

Oliver quickly glanced at his other teammates, there was Alex, another boy who could be Alex's brother, and two other African American girls. They all seemed to know each other.

Oliver inwardly groaned.

But hey. Alteast he has a sure chance of beating Lilly's team. He smirked, looking over to where Lilly was helping some clueless ten-year-old strap on his gear.

- - -

"_Holy shit, man!" _Alex yelled, out of breath. "These kids are _crazy_!" He recharged his gun back at the red-team homebase, where him and Oliver where currently standing. "Especially the little red-head one. He can _run_! And shoot!"

Oliver nodded, red in the face. He was panting, for some little twelve-year-old girl with frizzy brown hair was chasing him the entire time. He re-charged his gun.

"I'm going back out." He said, sticking his gun out in front of him.

Alex shook his head, "Good luck, kid. Good luck."

Oliver ran out, ducking and everytime he saw a little head run past him. He sighed relief when the frizzy-haired girl past him without noticing him. He got up, running towards the green-team homebase, where he knew he could get some shots in.

"Got you, _Smokin' Oken_!" Lilly laughed menicingly, shooting Oliver in the back of his gear countless times.

Oliver turned around, and Lilly ran. He ran after her, shooting.

Lilly turned around to shoot him, running backwards. "I don't think so!" She yelled, right before tripping over her own feet and falling onto her back. Oliver burst out laughing, but gave her a helping hand.

She stood up and blushed, embarassed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

"You think our teams can manage without us?" He chuckled, watching one of his girl teammates run by, getting chased by an eleven-year-old.

Lilly laughed, "I think so." She then looked at Oliver, furrowing her eyebrows. "But why?"

"Because," Oliver started, taking her hand and pulling her behind one of the look-out posts.

"Because why?" Lilly asked, confused.

But before her question could even get answered, Oliver kissed her square on the mouth. And the funny thing? She was kissing him back. They stayed there, kissing eachother for what seemed like an eternity before the lights went on and a computerized voiced filled the air,

"_Green team – victory!_" It said, and all the young kids screamed and jumped up and down.

Lilly and Oliver quickly broke a part. Lilly grinned, "I won."

"I think I can deal." He said, before going in for another kiss.

"Oliver, you the man!" Alex shouted, seeing him and Lilly. It was sooned followed by a chorus of 'ew's!' by the younger kids.

They broke a part again, both laughing nervously.

Oliver took Lilly's hand in his, "Let's go."

She nodded, "Please!"

- - -

The ride back to Derek's house was awkward. Not because they just shared their first kiss and didn't know what to say, that part was actually good. It was because Oliver didn't know _why_ Lilly was going to go back to Derek's house at eleven o'clock at night. They weren't even offical yet, and they were already having their first fight.

"I don't know why you're mad." Lilly said once they pulled into Derek's driveway.

Oliver sighed, "Gee, because right after you have a date with me, you go off to some other boy's house!"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "He's not _some other boy. _He's my best friend! And he needs my help right now. If he didn't, I would of just went home."

Oliver loosened up a bit and nodded. "Fine."

"So, you're not mad?" Lilly asked.

"I wasn't mad.. I was just.." He trailed off, then shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I was jealous. You spend a lot of time with him."

Lilly shook her head, "Don't worry, okay? We're just friends."

"I believe you, but it would be a lot easier if you had a girl best friend like most normal girls do." He smiled, letting her know he was joking.

She smiled, "Whatever." She said, before opening the car door.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked softly.

Lilly turned around to face him, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to do this again sometime?"

Lilly smiled, "Yeah, of course."

"Good." He grinned. "I'll see you in school."

"Yep." Lilly smiled, being daring and leaning in for a good-night kiss. It didn't last long, but it was nice.

She left his car and walked up to Derek's door, grabbing the spare key from one of the flower pot's. She opened the door, smiling the entire time. She felt like a little school girl with a crush.

She walked up to Derek's room, to find him asleep on his couch and Miley still passed-out. Not wanting to wake either of them, she grabbed a sleeping bag from his closet and set it down for herself. She layed down, but she wouldn't be falling asleep for a while.

- - -

**Eh. Not too crazy about this chapter, but I really wanted to get it up for you guys. More drama is going to ensue! And Oliver hasn't offically asked out Lilly yet! Hmm. **

**OK. So, I have to ask you guys; Do you want Miley and Jake? Or do you have someone else in mind .. ?**

**I love you guys! Seriously!,**

**Cassidy.**


	10. No Matter What

Derek winced at the sound of Miley in his bathroom, puking from yesterday's events.

Lilly rubbed her tired eyes, "Is she at it again?" She asked.

Derek nodded with a look of disgust on his face. "Sounds it."

Lilly yawned, sitting herself up in the sleeping bag. "Were you okay yesterday?"

"What? With Miley?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He then nodded, "Yeah, she slept through the night."

"Good." She nodded, "But that's not what I was talking about."

His eyebrows came together in confusion, but his facial expression showed that he knew what she was talking about. "What are you -"

_THUMP. _

Lilly and Derek's heads both whipped around to the source of the noise. They saw Miley, definitely not looking her best, clutching her toe in pain. She groaned, "_Shit!_"

Lilly suppressed a giggle. "Rough night?"

Miley looked at her, unamused. "Ya think?"

Lilly laughed, and Miley laughed. Then they were laughing together. As if both getting the same message, they stopped abruptly, realizing that this reunion should be _awkward. _Not funny.

Derek fumbled with his fingers. "So. Yeah." He turned to Miley, "How are you feeling?"

She sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Horrible." She replied truthfully.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, well, you should of seen yourself yesterday.." He stopped, noticing her regretful gaze. "I mean.. you.. yesterday was fine. You were fine. You handle it well. You know.. um, you slept the entire night. And you were just puking.. So, yeah, feeling horrible is normal. Completely normal." He nodded, looking flustered.

"Nice to know something hasn't changed." She grinned at Derek. "But.. Seriously, guys." She nodded at Lilly, "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't helped me out." She buried her head in her hands, "I'm so embarrassed." She muffled.

Lilly bit her lip. She shared a glance with Derek. She sighed. "We're always here for you. No matter what."

Miley lifted her head up, staring at Lilly. "But after everything.."

"No matter _what_, Miley." Lilly showed a toothy grin.

Derek nodded in agreement.

Miley's eyes were shining, on the verge of tears. "I'm really sorry." She was sincere.

Lilly shrugged, "You know we'd never leave you like that on your own.. and you slept the whole time, so it was no problem."

Miley shook her head, "No, I mean for.. abandoning you guys." She looked down, ashamed.

"Yeah, well. That kinda sucked." Lilly smirked. "But seriously, I have to know; Whywere drunk yesterday at _four in the afternoon_?"

Miley's face flushed. "Um, no reason really.. Everything just kind of caught up to me."

Lilly eyed her suspiciously, "You sure?"

Miley nodded. "Yep." She tugged at a piece of her messy hair.

Derek glanced at Lilly, both knowing there was something she wasn't telling them.

"Alrighty then.." Derek sighed, clapping his hands together. "Who wants pizza?"

Miley groaned in disgust.

"On second thought," Derek said, remembering Miley's condition. "Make that a coffee and an Advil."

Miley's stomach decided to turn at that very moment. She clutched a hand over her mouth, and ran to the bathroom. The sound of puking could be heard again.

"Make that _two Advil._"

- - -

"Miley, I think your phone is ringing."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I think it is too."

Lilly furrowed her eyebrows. "Maybe you should.. you know, _answer it?_"

She sighed, reaching over to the table and grabbing her pink razr cellphone. She looked at the front screen before mouthing, "Kristine" to Lilly and Derek. The obnoxious ringing ceased when she flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" She answered, "Oh, hey Kristine. Where was I last night? I told you I had to help my dad, remember? What crisis?" She rolled her eyes, Lilly giggled. "Oh, well, I'm sorry. Couldn't you find something else to wear? Oh, right.. Um. Tonight?" She glanced at Lilly and Derek, she sighed. "Yeah, I'll see you at six. Bye." She flipped her phone shut.

She stared at the screen for a minute before looking up and locking gazes with a very annoyed looking Lilly.

She crossed her arms. "You're hanging out with Kristine tonight?"

Miley nodded slowly. "Yes. But only because I need to give her back her skirt!" She defended.

Lilly sighed. Derek leaned forward, "So tell me, how's life on the other side?"

"A lot of work." She answered.

Derek nodded. "I see. What do they exactly _do _outside of school?"

"What are you, writing a book?" Lilly interrupted.

"I just thought I should know about my classmates! I go to school with them everyday, and I don't even know them. They could be crack whores for all I know!" He pointed a finger at Lilly. "You don't know it now, but this information could help you in the future."

She rolled her eyes, then turned to Miley. "So tell us Miley, about all the crack whores we attend school with."

Miley laughed, shaking her head slightly. "No crack whores."

Lilly stuck her tounge out at Derek. "Told you."

"But.." Miley continued, "They're all so.. _fake_. It's kind of scary."

"Yeah." Lilly agreed. "I mean, I always said they were fake. But it would suck to be in the middle of that."

Miley sighed. "I thought I was so cool at first, but I don't know. Some things just aren't worth it."

Lilly grinned. "And some things are."

Derek pointed to himself, Miley chuckled. Lilly hit him off the head with a pillow.

"You're so abusive!"

- - -

"So, uh, here's your skirt." Miley said, handing over a plastic Target bag with the skirt inside of it.

Kristine took it carefully, glancing inside the bag. "Thanks." She said blandly.

Miley rocked back and fourth awkwardly, "So, yeah.. I'll see you later..?"

Kristine threw the bag behind her onto her bed. "No, wait!"

Miley turned around, biting her lip. "I really have to go.."

"Why?" Kristine asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "I thought we were going to hangout?"

Miley shook her head, "I was just dropping your skirt off."

"Oh." Kristine said, sounding disappointed. She looked at Miley hopefully, "You can't stay?"

"Well, I mean.." She felt herself caving in. Sucking it up, she replied. "What about Colleen?"

Kristine laughed mockingly. "She's at Connor Foggarty's house." She rolled her eyes, "So much for grieving over Oliver."

Miley chuckled. "Yeah.."

"I feel like your my only real friend." Kristine blurted.

Miley's eyes widened. "Me?" She asked, shocked.

Kristine nodded. "Yeah." She sighed, "If you haven't noticed, me and Colleen aren't exactly ideal best friends. I mean, we're not like you and Lilly."

Miley decided to sit down, sitting at Kristine's pink computer chair. "But, well.. You guys are close and all.."

"Save it." Kristine said, sticking her hand out. "We're not. And you know it." She twirled her garnet colored birthstone ring around her finger, "And me and Jake have been official for a _day_ and he's already ignoring my phone calls."

"I'm sure he's not _ignoring _them.." Miley said, trying to comfort her. "Maybe his phone's dead? Or he's busy.."

Kristine rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right." She sighed for the billionth time that night, "He's probably getting drunk with Oliver."

Miley gave her a sympathetic look before getting an idea that was going to make one person feel extremely awkward, and the other completely bullshit. She took a deep breath, knowing that this was a bad idea.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Kristine looked up, furrowing her eyebrows. "Nothing, why?"

- - -

"_No._ no, no, no, no, no Miley! _Bad _idea!"

"Come on, Derek!" Miley stomped her foot. "She's really not that bad. And she's going through some stuff right now."

Lilly crossed her arms. "Sorry, Miles. I'm with Derek on this one."

Miley groaned, "Well, she's outside of your house right now so you really have no choice."

"Miley! Do you remember who this is? She's been _torturing _us for, hmm, I don't know, _our entire lives!_"

Miley rolled her eyes, "People grow up. They change. Come on', she's not going to do anything."

Derek sighed, "Whatever." He mumbled.

Lilly looked at him, wide-eyed. "Derek!"

"Yes!" Miley grinned, then turned to Lilly. She gave her a pleading look.

"No!"

Miley rolled her eyes, "Who's the one dating Oliver Oken?! Hmm?" She raised her eyebrows. "You gave him a chance, and look how that turned out."

"I – I'm not.. that's.." Lilly stuttered, unable to find a way around it. She crossed her arms once again, "Fine." She mumbled. "But I won't enjoy it!"

"Thank you!" She cried out, giving both of her friends hugs. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go grab her."

Once Miley was out of the room, Lilly walked over to Derek's window. "Hey, do you think I'd die from jumping out of this?"

Derek looked down, "Uh, probably."

"Dammit."

- - -

"You know, he's really not _that _funny." Lilly said, looking at Kristine like she had six heads. She was referring to her consistent laughter over Derek, whom Kristine found hilarious.

Kristine wiped a tear from her eye, "How can you say that? He's hilarious!"

"Yeah, Lilly, how can you say? I'm hilarious!" Derek grinned, looking at Lilly.

Lilly and Miley exchanged glances.

Kristine sat upright on Derek's couch, leaning forward as if interested in something. "So.." She started, "Is this what you guys do all the time?"

Miley fidgeted a bit, "Well, not _all _time.."

"I love it!" Kristine cut in, clapping her hands together. "It's such a relief to just sit back and hang out. Instead of parties and drama." She smiled, sitting back comfortably on the couch.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "You never just.. chill out? Ever?"

She tore her eyes away from her manicure to look up at him. She shook her head, "Barely." She sighed. "Besides, I hate being home. My mom is so.." She groaned, "I can't even describe her."

"Yeah," Derek nodded, "I know what you mean." He avoided eye-contact with Lilly.

"Alright!" Miley clapped, "Who wants to watch a movie?"

"I do!" Kristine beamed. "Is there popcorn too?"

Lilly pulled the bowl out from behind her, "Naturally." She grinned.

Kristine smiled. "What are we watching?" She asked.

"Um." Miley pulled out the movie from her bag, "The Grudge."

"No!" Derek squeaked. They all looked at him questioningly. He cleared his throat, "I mean.. I already saw that.. It was bad. Really bad. You don't want to watch it. Total waste of time."

Lilly looked at him suspiciously. "This wouldn't have anything to do with your phobia of scary movies, would it?"

Derek pointed to himself, laughing uneasily. "Phobia? Yeah, okay, Lilly. Stop making stuff up." He looked to Kristine, "I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Okay, then.." Miley said, "Then I'm just going to put in the movie now. If that's okay with you, Derek." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah! Perfectly fine." He smiled. "I just have to pee.. Yeah, I'll be right back." He said, walking out of his room and closing the door behind him.

Lilly plopped down on the couch next to Kristine. "We're not gonna see him for the rest of the night."

They all laughed as Miley joined them on the couch, carrying the bowl of popcorn with her.

- - -

**I've been lazy lately with updates. Sorry about that.**

**Review? :)**

**- Cassidy **


	11. Bad Timing

**I have no excuse for my long absence. I'm so sorry! I'm hoping to get back on track, though. School ends on Tuesday! Woooo!**

--

Things usually came easily to Lilly Truscott. She wasn't slow when it came to processing things in her mind. She was quick-witted and understood and had a clear reason behind all of her actions and feelings. She knew what went down around her, she knew who to trust and who to befriend, and who to not. She knew who she hated, and she knew who she liked. So, having an actually _decent _night with Kristine Mullen? It wasn't processing. She didn't understand it. Hell, two nights ago she _kissed_ Oliver Oken. As these things were finally catching up to her, panic rose. So she did the one thing she could do.

Complain.

"Derek!" Lilly shouted, taking a stray sneaker off of the floor and whacking it off his head. "Get up!"

Derek groaned, removing his head from the inside of his pillow. "What?" He asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

She sighed, sitting down at the edge of the guest bed. (She was right, he never returned to the room last night). "I need to vent."

He rubbed his tired eyes. "That's alright and all but couldn't you do that in um-" He glanced at the clock beside him, "-three hours? When the sun's actually up?"

She shrugged, "I could.."

"Great." He said, his head plopping back into the pillow.

Lilly nudged him, but he wouldn't move. "But I can't sleep!" She shoved him this time, only to receive an unintelligle mumble. "Fine." She crossed her arms.

She sighed, going downstairs into the Canavan's kitchen. She grabbed a box of Lucky Charms out of the cabinet. Eating the cereal slowly, her mind wandered. What did all of this mean?

She couldn't help but feel that things were going to change. That life as they know it was about to go down the tubes. Her, Derek, and Miley's little world was about to be demolished.

She sighed, pushing the cereal around with her spoon. _Real world, here we come. _

--

The following Monday at school was awkward and confusing. Derek and Lilly didn't know wether or not they should wave to Kristine in the hallway, say a friendly hello.. or just ignore her completely.

Miley was still friendly with her. Does that give them complete authorization to at least say 'hi.'?

"I'm having a Christmas party soon." Kristine explained, walking down the hallway, Miley by her side as they made there way to homeroom.

Miley blinked. Is it December already? She was losing track of time. She put on a smile. "Really? That should be fun."

Kristine nodded, "Yeah. It was a blast last year." She bit her lip and turned to Miley. "Sorry."

Miley shrugged. "Don't worry about it. No offense, but I really wouldn't of wanted to go to your party last year."

Kristine laughed good-heartedly. "None taken." They turned into their homeroom class. They were pretty early. They then took their seats next to each other, placing their books on top of their desks. "Invite Lilly and Derek for me, will you?"

Miley furrowed her eyebrows and turned to her blond friend. "Wait. You want Lilly and Derek to go _your _party?"

Kristine shrugged. She was all so nonchalant about it, Miley didn't understand. "Yeah. They're cool."

She didn't know why or how Kristine came to this conclusion. Or how Kristine suddenly went from bitch of the year to nice and understanding, but she wasn't about to complain. "Awesome." She grinned. She was genuinely happy. "But maybe you should ask them? It would sound better coming from you."

"Okay." Kristine agreed instantly. "It's on the 17th, don't forget." She grinned as the bell went off. Miley didn't even realize that there were other kids in the classroom with them, including Derek, who's seat was up a couple from their own.

Miley took out her agenda, realizing that the 17th was on a Saturday, two weeks from now. Plenty of time.

--

"Hey!" Kristine beamed. It was the end of the day, and Derek was piling his books into his back-pack. He looked around, confused.

Taking a finger and pointing to himself, he looked at Kristine like she had six heads. "Me?" He asked.

"No, the kid behind you." She replied sarcastically.

Derek, unaware, looked behind him and saw no one. He turned around, his eyebrows tightly knitted together. "But there's no one- Oh!" He chuckled nervously. "You got me."

Kristine nodded slowly. "Yeah.." There was a moment of silence. "So, anyways. I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay at your house."

A red-headed girl next to them suddenly stopped what she was doing, and listened in closely. Kristine rolled her eyes.

Derek shrugged and zippered up his bag. "Yeah, no problem." He then threw in over his back. "Um. So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Wait!" Kristine said before he could walk away. He raised his eyebrows. "I'm having a Christmas party on the 17th. You can.. you know, come.." She shrugged. "If you want to."

He bit his lip. "That sounds tempting and all, but.."

She cut him off. "Oh, come on. It'll be fun. There'll be cake." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

He laughed. "Alright, I'll think about it. I mean, if there's cake.."

She smiled.

Cue awkward silence.

"So.. I'll see you?"

"Yeah.. see you. Bye.."

--

"I have a question." Oliver asked. He was suddenly sitting in his car, Lilly in the passenger seat. They had just dropped off Miley.

Lilly nodded. "And that would be..?"

"Are we like.." He stopped for a minute, planning his words carefully. "Together?"

Lilly was taken aback. Were they together? "Um." She felt a little uncomfortable. "I don't know."

"Well.. do you want to.." He went on. The whole situation was extremely awkward.

Lilly thought for a minute. Sighing, she nodded slowly. "Well, yeah.. I mean. If you do."

He smiled, looking relieved. "Yeah, I do."

She couldn't help but spread a toothy grin across her face. She leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. He grinned, pulling her in back in for a longer kiss, more passionate kiss. They broke apart.

A small smile played on his lips. "I could get used to this."

--

"Oh My God!" Miley exclaimed, setting her school bag down onto Lilly's bed and sitting on her computer chair. "You'll _never _guess what I just heard."

Lilly looked up from her homework nervously. She raised her eyebrows. "What?" She asked.

"Apparently, Kristine broke up with Jake after school today." Miley looked between Lilly and Derek, expecting them to appear shocked, widened their eyes.. _anything. _

But there was nothing. Lilly just sighed with relief and Derek continued snacking on a bag of Doritos.

Miley sighed. "Come on! Aren't you guys the least bit curious to why she'd do that? She's been waiting for him for three years!"

Derek shrugged, popping a chip into his mouth. "I guess. Why don't you call her if you're so interested?"

Miley bit her lip. She stared down at her cellphone for a minute before slowly picking it up and dialing a number. She held the phone to her ear. "Hey, what's up?" Miley asked once she answered. Surprisingly, Kristine sounded happy. "Um. So what's going on with you Jake? Oh, really?" She furrowed her eyebrows. Lilly watched, now curious. "Wait. What? Um.." Miley's voice got caught in her throat and she tensed up a bit. "I don't know.. I mean. Really? Wow. Yeah, I'll call you later. Bye."

She shut her phone and stared at it, shocked.

Lilly waved a hand in front of her friend's face.

"Um, Miley?"

Miley looked up. Both Lilly and Derek were looking at her with concern.

"So..um." Miley started. "I found out why Kristine broke up with Jake."

Lilly raised her eyebrows, "And?"

Miley swallowed. "She likes someone else."

"Did she tell you who?" Lilly asked, surprised.

Miley nodded.

"Well, who is it?!" Lilly asked, genuinely curious. She wasn't usually one for gossip. She didn't know what had gotten into her.

"Um.." Miley cleared her throat. "Derek."

Lilly burst out laughing. Derek turned around to face Miley, his mouth stuffed with Doritos. "What?" He asked. He obviously wasn't paying attention.

Miley froze.

Lilly looked at her, waiting for her to laugh along. She stopped, and stared at Miley. "Wait.. you're serious?"

"About what?" Derek asked, confused. He looked at Miley's expression. "What's going on!" He demanded.

Lilly shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Just the fact that Kristine broke up with Jake.. for _you._" She emphasized, and couldn't help but giggle.

Derek shook his head, shocked. "No." He squeaked. He looked to Miley. "No way."

She nodded.

"That's.." He paused. "Not good.."

Lilly looked at her two friends. She shrugged. It was now or never. "Well, I guess this might be a bad time to tell you that Oliver asked me to be his girlfriend today."

They both stared at her, eyes wide.

Suddenly, Lilly thought never sounded a lot better. "..And I said yes."

Derek just stared at her. "You're right. Bad time."

--

**I believe that was shorter then usual, but I really wanted to get a new chapter up for you guys. To be honest, this story went into a completely different direction then I had orginally planned. But I like it : )**

**Hopefully you do too!**

**Love,**

**Cass.**

**P.S. - Review?!**


	12. Reminiscing

"Oh, please. That show will never get old."

Miley shrugged. "I don't know, Lilly. I was watching it yesterday and I had to turn it off mid-way. It's just not funny anymore."

Lilly gasped dramatically, and held a hand to her heart. "That hurts, Miley. Right here."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Okay, you have to admit -" She stopped mid-sentence, backing up a few steps and looking into the slightly opened broom closet, squinting her eyes.

Lilly followed her friend's gaze. She cocked her head to the side a bit. "Um. Miley. Whatcha looking at?" She asked.

Miley shook her head, and opened the door to the broom closet fully. "I knew it!" She exclaimed.

Derek clasped a hand to her mouth. "Shh!" He whispered.

"Wuferuedfsin?"

Derek sighed, and took his hand off of her mouth.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked again, more understandingly.

Derek shut the door, right after Lilly ran in after Miley. Derek leaned in, whispering. "I'm hiding."

Lilly furrowed her eyebrows. "From what?"

"Kristine!" He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "She won't leave me alone!"

Miley and Lilly exchanged glances. Miley put a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Derek, this is a _good _thing."

He shook his head, and looked at her like she was crazy. "How? I don't like her!"

"You don't _know _her!" Miley defended.

"Exactly!" He retorted.

"Well then, get to know her!" Miley shouted, arms flared.

"No!"

"Why?!"

"Because!"

Lilly groaned. "Guys! Seriously. Enough."

Both of them crossed their arms stubbornly. Lilly rolled her eyes and glanced down at her watch. "Great. Because of you two idiots, I'm skipping Spanish."

"Oh, boo-hoo." Miley mocked. "You'll live."

"Oh, God." Derek shook his head. "Right now, I'm technically skipping English. I don't skip. He's gonna know somethings up. Oh no.. they're gonna call my parents. Should I go to class late? Should I just stay here?"

Lilly just stared at Derek as he rambled on. Opening the door and pushing him out, she sighed. "Just go to class, Derek."

"Is that a good idea?" He asked nervously.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Now go!"

"Okay.." He nodded. " I guess that's a good idea. Yeah." He started to walk towards his class, before turning around and facing his two friends. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not going to that Christmas party."

Miley glared at him, about to say something most likely life-threatening but Derek ran off to class right after the words left his mouth.

Lilly rolled her eyes. She looked at Miley. "Oh, he's going."

Miley nodded. "Damn right he is."

Lilly chuckled. She waved to her friend. "I'll talk to you later."

Miley waved as well. "Later!" She called out.

--

The day seemed to drag on forever. With Oliver and Lilly and their little sweet gestures, Kristine and her obsessive flirting with Derek, and Jake and his death glares. Miley couldn't help but squeal when the final bell rang. She quickly gathered her things, rushing over to Lilly's locker. She was thankful that they had tomorrow off of school, for it's a professional day.

"Wanna sleep over tonight?" Miley asked.

Lilly bit her lip. "Well, I _would_ but.."

Miley sighed. "But what?"

Lilly looked guilty. "I told Oliver I'd hang out with him tonight."

"Oh." Miley said simply. "Why don't you just come over after?"

"Well.. I guess." Lilly's attitude then brightened, as if a light bulb when on above her head. "How about you come along?" She looked excited.

Miley looked at her friend, as if saying 'are you kidding me?'

Lilly's face dropped. "Oh, come on, Miley! I think you guys should get to know each other, anyways."

Miley sighed. "As much fun as hanging out with you and your boyfriend sounds, I'm gonna have to say no."

Lilly stuck her bottom lip out, and clasped her hands together. "_Pleaseee!_" She begged. "We can go shopping!"

Miley suddenly perked up at the word. Lilly grinned. She got her now. Miley raised her eyebrows. "Oliver won't mind?"

Lilly squealed. "So, you're coming?!"

Miley nodded reluctantly. She sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Lilly grinned. "Yes! Okay, so, I'll go get Oliver and tell him what we're doing." She picked up her back-pack. "I'll meet you outside." She waved, heading off to Oliver's locker.

"Lilly!"

She turned around at the sound of her name. She smiled. "Hey, Derek." She greeted.

"What are you doing today?" He asked, catching up to her.

She inwardly groaned. Not again. "Shopping." She vaguely replied. Seeing his expression, she added. "You wanna come?"

He thought for a minute. He sighed. "I guess. Who are you going with? Miley?"

She nodded slowly. "And Oliver."

He stopped abruptly. She turned around, raising her eyebrows.

He scratched the back of his neck. "You know what, I don't think I can go."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "But you just said.."

"-I know." He cut her off. "But I just remembered that I have hockey today, sorry."

She looked at him skeptically. "Oh. Okay, then. Call me later?"

He was already walking away. "Yeah, sure." He waved a hand dismissively.

--

Miley was waiting outside, talking with Kristine and Derek when Lilly and Oliver finally made their way out of the building. He wasn't so keen on spending their afternoon (and most likely, night) with Lilly's best friend. Lilly didn't get what the big deal was. She would of asked Oliver if he wanted to bring his best friend, but she din' think bringing Jake would be such a good idea.

"It's not going to be awkward, if that's what you're worried about." Lilly assured him. "Miley's really social."

He mumbled something incoherently under his breath. Lilly didn't hear him, and didn't bother asking.

They approached their friends.

Kristine beamed at their presence. "Hey! So, I hear you guys are going shopping."

Lilly glared at Miley. She shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, well.."

"-I _love_ shopping." Kristine grinned. "And I know where all the good sales are, and the perfect clothes for everyone's body type, and-"

"-Do you want to come, by any chance?" Lilly asked, annoyed. She knew she wasn't going to shut up if she didn't ask her.

Kristine smiled. "I'd love to!" She turned to Derek. "Are you coming?"

Derek shook his head. "Uh, no. I don't really like shopping."

"Yeah, neither do I." Oliver complained. "And look where I'm at."

Derek chuckled.

"Besides, he has hockey." Lilly informed.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. "There's no hockey -"

" - Really? Wow. Well, there's my ride. Bye." He cut Oliver off, quickly running off to his brothers car.

Kristine waved. "Bye!"

Lilly watched him go with confusion. "Is it just me, or is he acting weird lately?"

Miley shrugged. "Kind of.. but, I mean, that's just Derek."

She bit her lip, unconvinced. "Yeah. I guess." She took Oliver's hand in hers. "Come on, let's go."

--

"Are you even _aloud_ to drive?" Kristine asked Oliver, leaning forward from the back seat, her hands resting on the edge of Oliver's seat.

"Not with you guys in the car, no." He replied nonchalant.

She shook her head disapprovingly. "You and law-breaking. It's like peanut butter and jelly." She giggled.

"Shut up." He grinned. "Would you rather be walking to the mall right now? Or driving illegally with me?"

She thought for a moment. "With you. Because if we got caught, it would go on your record. Not mine." She grinned devilishly.

"Wow. And you're still a bitch."

She shrugged. "Some things never change."

"Um, guys." Miley cut in. "As much as I love hearing your little reminisce, you just missed the entrance."

"Shit." Oliver muttered, stepping forcefully on the break. Lilly went flying forward, the seatbelt holding her back.

"What the hell, Oliver?!" She shouted. "It's called a U-turn!"

"I was taken by surprise!" He defended, slowly backing up and into the entrance. Luckily no other cars were around.

Lilly rolled her eyes, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the parked car.

Oliver ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her hand, and in seconds she was smiling again.

Miley sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

Kristine nodded. "I know! Do you know how many sales are going on right now?!"

Miley inwardly groaned. A really, _really, _long day.

--

Miley plopped down onto her couch. Lilly soon followed after. As if in sync, they both let out huge sighs.

"Well, that was fun." Miley said sarcastically.

"Loads." Lilly replied in the same tone.

Miley nodded. "Well.. Oliver's pretty cool."

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "And you would know how? The entire time he was just laughing with Kristine. _'Remember the time we did this?! Ha Ha, that was so funny! And Colleen did this.. And Jake said this.. Remember that!'_" Lilly mocked, crossing her arms. "Remember the time I shoved my foot up your ass!"

Miley stiffened a giggle. "Yeah. That was pretty annoying. But on the upside, it seems like Oliver really likes you." She smiled.

Lilly looked at her friend, unamused. She shoved a movie into her hands. "Let's just watch this so I can fall asleep."

Miley knew not to say anything. Lilly could get touchy. "Whatever you say."

--

**Mostly just a filler chapter. But next chapter Kristine's party. And there's MAJOR drama going down there. Every thing's pretty much gonna get unraveled. I'm excited for it! :D**

**Review ?!**

**xo,**

**cass.**


	13. Exposed

**I'm really bad at updating. I admit it. **

**I hate writer's block. **

**:(**

--

Someone once that said that alcohol made you feel good, on top of the world and like you could handle anything. Derek Canavan would not agree with this someone.

Against his better judgment, and all the 'Oh my God, you hyprocrite!' jibes he got from Miley, he insisted that dealing with a party thrown by _Kristine Mullen_, having some of the substance was crucial. Miley was standing by his side, holding a plastic red cup. He chuckled, reaching forward and trying to grab it from her. She pulled away quickly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"You've had enough!" She screeched over the loud music. Derek just laughed.

"Mileyyyy." He drawled out, not hiding his annoyance in her. "No, I haven't!"

She rolled her eyes, turned around and threw her drink out in the trash. "All gone." She smirked, crossing her arms. "Boy, you are seriously annoying when you're drunk." She watched him for a minute, before adding, "_More _annoying."

He shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. "No." He disagreed, shaking his head. "You know who's _really _annoying?"

Miley waited for him to continue, figuring he was going to say an oh-so-impressive come back and tell her she herself was annoying. She rolled her eyes, "Who?" She asked, unamused.

"Lilly." He replied. Miley furrowed her eyebrows as Derek's gaze went over to Lilly, who was standing and chatting with Oliver. "When she's with _him._" He spat out the word, not even saying his name. Like it was a deadly disease or something.

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Riight." She shook her head, and watched as Derek watched the two scornfully. Realization suddenly dawned on her. "No way! You're _jealous_!" She accused, a satisfied smirk setting across her face.

"Am not!" Derek yelled like a four-year-old. Miley looked at him, unconvinced.

They stood, not really saying anything for a while. Derek swayed to the music and hummed it, completely off-tune. Miley ignored him. A voice interrupted their silence, and Miley turned to see Kristine. She was beaming. "Hey!" She didn't seem affected by the alcohol at all. Maybe she didn't have any?

Derek smiled and stretched his arm around her shoulders. "Kristine! What up!?" He slurred, laughing slightly.

Because of her innocent crush, she smiled up at the clearly intoxicated boy. "You came!" She grinned.

He nodded, and pointed to Miley. "She made me!"

Instead of taking offense to this, Kristine smiled at Miley. She mouthed a 'thank-you' and started walking away with Derek, who's arm was still slung around her shoulders.

Miley sighed, glad to be rid of him. She loved the kid and all, but he was seriously getting on her nerves. But now what was she supposed to do? Stand here? Lilly was off with Oliver, and Kristine took Derek God knows where. She sighed, and decidedly walked over to where Lilly and Oliver were. Lilly smiled at her friend, and looked genuinely happy to see her. Lilly turned to Oliver. "Hey, I'm gonna hang with Miley for a while. Okay?"

Oliver glanced at Miley for a minute, as if silently cursing her and then looked back to Lilly. He nodded. "Okay. Find me later."

She smiled. "I will." She entwined her arm with Miley's, waving with her free one.

The smile dropped from her face and she sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God."

Miley furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Lilly bit her lip, and looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "He wouldn't leave me alone."

Miley didn't understand. "Oliver?" She questioned.

Lilly nodded, exasperated. "Yes!"

"But.." Miley looked at her friend, confused. "He's your boyfriend."

"I know that!" Lilly exclaimed. She leaned in closer, whispering. "He asked me to go _upstairs._ Do you know what that means!? We haven't even been dating for a month!"

It took a second, but Miley finally understood. "Ooh." She replied. "That's bad."

Lilly looked unamused. "You think?!" She sighed. "I'm not ready for that!"

Though she didn't have too much, Miley could feel her herself getting slightly dizzy. She shook her head, as if to rid it. "Don't let him pressure you." She comforted her friend, not intoxicated enough that it wouldn't let her choose her words wisely.

Lilly nodded. "You're right." She agreed. She shrugged. "And who knows. Maybe he just wanted some privacy.." She groaned. "Oh, who am I kidding!" She shoved past Miley, making her way through the crowd and into the kitchen, mumbling "I need a drink."

Miley watched, dumbfounded. She shrugged it off. She watched as drunken kids from her school wobbled around the living room, looking like fools. She decided then that a buzz was all she was going to get tonight. She knew what being hammered felt like, and she didn't feel like reliving it. She took a seat on the couch. She noticed Oliver, he was huddled close to Jake. Jake was whispering something, his gaze fixated on something across the room. She looked behind her, but with the big crowd she couldn't tell what or who he was looking at. But by his vicious stare, she was thankful it wasn't her.

Curious, she continued watching as Jake shoved past Oliver and walked away. His eyes still looking scornful.

Oliver looked distressed. Running a hand through his hair, he took a glance at Jake, and walked the other way. He was headed towards the kitchen. She briefly wondered whether or not Lilly would try to run away without him seeing her. All her thoughts were cut off though by a huge bang from the back of the room. Her reflexes forced her to stand up, and she found herself running towards the scene. She had this feeling..

"_This _is what you left me for?!"

Jake Ryan's voice boomed in her ears. She pushed past the crowd of kids, and inwardly groaned when she saw Derek on the floor. He pointed an accusatory finger up at Jake. "That was _not _cool man!" He chuckled slightly.

Jake scowled at him, and then turned his gaze up at Kristine. She seemed unfazed by the situation. "No! Because you're a _horrible _boyfriend!" She yelled at him. Miley then knew that Kristine had to of had something to drink, because in any other case she would of come up with a much better come-back then that.

Jake scoffed. "_Me?_ I didn't prance around school like some slut!"

Everyone gasped, even Miley. She stared wide-eyed at Jake. Kristine looked infuriated.

Her breathing was heavy, and she had fire in her eyes as she stared at Jake. "Get the _fuck _out of my house!" She screamed.

"I was invited, remember?" He replied back, being a smart-ass.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Derek piped up from the floor. He had yet to stand up. "Guys and girls." He held his hands out, palms facing upward. Miley put her head in her hands - she couldn't watch this. "Don't get mad.." He looked to Jake. "Listen, pal. I wasn't stealing your lady. There's nothing going on."

Kristine looked offended. "There's not?"

He shook his head, and scoffed. "Nah." He started to whisper to Jake, but everyone could still hear him. "I don't like her. She's hot.. but, she's yours." He continued to whisper to Jake, who seemed like listening to Derek was the last thing he wanted to do. "See, I respect my fellow man. That's why I leave Oliver alone." This seemed to spark Jake's interest... and everyone elses. Miley slowly lifted her head up from her hands, her eyes were wide.

"Derek!" She yelled. She always had a feeling that he felt that way, but she didn't think it was fair for the first time he admitted it, the whole school has to hear it.

He looked around, clearly confused as to where the person who called his name came from. Miley pushed past a couple kids, and kneeled down to his level. She grabbed his arm. "Come on, Derek. Get up." She ordered, standing and pulling his arm, helping him up.

Everyone was still watching. Jake put a hand in front of Miley before she could even get anywhere. "Let the boy speak, Millie." He had this smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing.

This time, Miley wasn't going to let the infamous Jake Ryan control her. No matter how good-looking or how popular he was. She scowled at him. "My name is _Miley_." She spat. "And this boy," She pointed to Derek. "Is my best friend. Now get out of my way." She hissed. He stared at her for a moment, a little confused.

He wasn't going to give in that easily. "Temper, temper."

Kristine walked, more like stomped, forward and straight up to Jake. She looked like she was having trouble breathing, she was so mad. Jake looked at her, and before he could even say anything he got slapped in the face by a one perfectly manicured hand. He clutched his cheek, which was bright red. You could faintly make out a hand print. "What the hell?!" He cursed.

Miley took this opportunity to drag Derek away. He walked with her, laughing at the scene behind him. "Did you see that?! Did you?!" He continued laughing. "Jake just got _bitch slapped!_"

Miley couldn't help but laugh at that. "I wouldn't want to be on Kristine's bad side."

"You were, though." Derek corrected. "For years."

He was right. Miley sighed. "Yeah. But, I never got slapped." She shrugged. "So, it's all good."

She dragged Derek upstairs. Kristine had specifically said she didn't want anyone up there, but I think she'd make Derek an exception. They went into her bedroom, and Derek plopped down onto the floor. Miley giggled, and sat on the bed. She didn't think Derek downstairs with all those people was such a good idea at the moment.

She sighed. "Listen.. what you were about to say to Jake.."

He looked up at her. "Huh?" He seemed to be sobering up at bit, but not enough.

Miley figured just saying it out loud right now would probably be the best idea. "You like Lilly, don't you?"

He shook his head. "No." He said stubbornly. "She's.. we're friends. You know."

Miley bit her lip. "Whatever you say."

"Fine!" He yelled, standing up. He started to pace. "I didn't think I would.. but, then she's with _him_ and I can't take it!"

Miley flinched backwards. She wasn't expecting an outburst. "I knew it!" was the only thing she could say. She noticed his scowl, and quickly chose different words. "Well.. maybe you don't. Maybe you just miss being able to spend all your time with her."

"Maybe.." He said thoughtfully. He perked up. "I got it."

Miley watched him as he continued to pace. "Got what?"

He stopped. "I'll go out with Kristine."

Miley nodded, but then realized what he had just said. "Wait, what? I thought you - "

" - Let me finish." He scolded. Miley flinched. "I can go out with Kristine, and give Lilly a taste of her own medicine!"

Miley frantically shook her head. "No way! Derek, you can't use people like that!"

He bit his lip, thoughtfully. "You're right.." He sighed. "Wait." He perked up. "I'm not using her.. I'm.. well, she likes me. And she's pretty. So.. Yeah." Before Miley could even get a word in, he bolted out of the door and down the stairs. She threw a pillow over her face and screamed. It's never going to end, is it?

--

**Yep. So, Derek likes Lilly. A lot of you thought that in the beginning, but when she starting going out with Oliver you kind of strayed from the idea.. **

**It starts off so much drama, though. Ah. This story is getting long.. but, yet, there's still so much to write. Haha!**

**Ohh and yes, Miley will be getting someone soon ; )**

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I'm already working on the next chapter, though.**

**xo,**

**Cassidy.**


	14. A N

_**Hey guys! Sorry, I know this isn't a chapter.. but, I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about "Reckless" or any of my readers. This story WILL be continued (of course), but not as soon as I thought. I just got back from an internship where there was no access to computers. Well, there was, just no way for me to write on them. Plus, my laptop broke (it's being fixed though :D) so I'm stuck with my old, extremely slow, computer. And on Wednesday, I leave for Bermuda. I'll be there until August 24th. I'm so sorry for the delay, but I hope you can all forgive me and be patient. Don't forget about me! **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Cassidy.**_


End file.
